PAIN!
by Greyy.Lord
Summary: Kebencian? Balas dendam? Apa yang salah dengan semua itu? Jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa kuat dan tenang, maka lakukanlah!
1. Chapter 1

Sebahagian besar orang menganggap bahwa kelemahan adalah suatu kegagalan, namun sebahagiannya lagi menganggap bahwa kelemahan adalah batu loncatan untuk menuju kesuksesan. Lalu, manakah yang benar?

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**banyak Typo, dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kebencian? Balas dendam? Apa yang salah dengan semua itu? Jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa kuat dan tenang, maka lakukanlah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak ribuan tahun makhluk hidup diciptakan, pasti akan selalu ada rahasia yang ikut ambil di dalamnya. Yahh, sebut saja kehidupan luar angkasa hingga keberadaan makhluk supranatural yang sampai detik ini masih menjadi mitos bagi sebahagian besar manusia yang ada di bumi ini. Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu, hanya saja akan terasa garing jika kita mempermasalahkannya.

Dalam benak manusia, makhluk supranatural adalah eksitensi yang melambangkan kekuatan dan keabadian yang sangat bertentangan dengan hukum sains maupun ilmiah yang selama ini mereka pelajari. Bagi manusia mereka hanyalah mitos pengantar tidur maupun ajang untuk berburu keyakinan. Tapi percaya atau tidak, semua makhluk ini juga bernafas seperti halnya... Manusia!

Mereka punya jiwa, membutuhkan udara, memiliki darah, tubuh, mapun perasaan. Bisa dikatakan kekuatan adalah nilai plus yang mereka dapat dari sang maha kuasa dan hal itu tidak lebih dari sekedar alat untuk memperamai kehidupan.

Berbicara tentang makhluk supranatural maka hal itu akan identik dengan para Dewa, Malaikat, Iblis, dan segala hal yang dipercayai oleh manusia para penganut kepercayaan tertentu. Kelemompok ini terlahir dengan peran masing-masing untuk melengkapi penciptaan yang telah digariskan dalam benang merah yang sering disebut dengan takdir. Jadi jika ada yang mengakatan bahwa makhluk tersebut ada karena hasil imajinasi dan kepercayaan manusia, maka yakinlah... Otakmu sedang bermasalah! Ada begitu banyak makhluk mitos di dunia ini, namun untuk saat ini kita hanya akan terpatok kepada salah satu dari sedikitnya eksitensi terbesar yang ada yaitu, tiga fraksi injil.

Sedikit sejarah tentang eksitensi ini, mereka adalah makhluk yang dibagi menjadi tiga golongan yaitu Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat jatuh. Sejak dulu ke tiga kubuh ini sama sekali tidak pernah akur, selalu membuat keributan dengan ideologi masing-masing. Hingga sampai pada puncaknya maka terjadilah perang yang mengakibatkan kerugian besar terhadap mereka.

Singkat cerita, pemimpin ketiga kubuh itu telah dinyatakan gugur hingga memaksa mereka untuk membuat genjatan senjata. Ratusan tahun telah berlalu sejak terjadinya perang akbar yang mengakibatkan kerusakan yang berimbas hingga ke dunia manusia. Kehidupan mulai kembali normal dan jaman semakin maju sampai dimana manusia berhasil menjadi puncak dari rantai makanan. setidaknya, itulah yang mereka percayai saat ini!

Bagaimana dengan ke tiga fraksi? Tidak hanya manusia, namun mereka juga telah berkembang dan bahkan melebihi manusia itu sendiri. Untuk kali ini kita akan menuju ke _**Underworld**_ atau biasa disebut dengan dunia bawah atau Neraka bagi manusia. Namun tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, neraka yang ada disini bukanlah tempat yang penuh akan siksaan maupun api yang selalu berkobar. Ini adalah sebuah tempat yang begitu identik dengan dunia manusia tapi dengan tambahan langit berwarna ungu dengan tiga bulan yang menghiasinya.

Semakin masuk kedalam, kita akan melihat adanya sebuah mension yang ukurannya hampir dua kali lipat lebih besar dari pada gedung putih. Istana ini merupakan kediaman milik keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan satu dari 72 pilar terbesar yang ada di dunia iblis. Sepertinya keluarga ini sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan sesuatu, itu terlihat jelas dengan adanya kue super besar dengan tinggi yang mencapai tiga meter tersarang ditengah-tengah aula pesta.

"Baiklah semuanya, saya selaku Minato Namikaze sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau datang ke acara ulang tahun putra kami! Sebagai kepala keluarag Namikaze, saya sunggu merasa terhormat bisa mengundak kalian semua, terkhusus bagi para pemimpin keluarga dan Youndai Mao kami yang terhormat!"

Pria berambut emas agak panjang dengan balutan pakaian super mewah membuka suara dengan senyuman. Disamping kanannya telah berdiri seorang wanita anggun berambut merah dengan balutan gaun merah yang senada dengan rambutnya. Tidak lupa pula disebelah kiri Minato juga terdapat seorang anak berambut merah yang sepertinya masih berumur 10 tahun.

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Menma yang keseluluh, saya mempunya kabar baik untuk kita semua" seluruh hadiri terdiam untuk mendengarkan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, pilar Iblis yang menjadi penyangga bagi keseimbangan dunia bawah telah banyak berkurang akibat perang akbar yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu untuk mempererat hubungan keluarga dan menguatkan fondasi bagi bangsa iblis, kami para pemimpin klan sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan Menma-kun dengan Rias-Gremori sebagai calon pasangan!"

Prokkk prokkk

Tepukan meriah sekaligus ucapan selamta langsung dilontarkan oleh para hadirin yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Senyum lebar juga diperlihatlan oleh anak yang bernama Menma. Matanya menyoroti seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya ia bisa menemukan seorang gadis manis yang memiliki warna rambut yang hampir senada dengannya. Gadis itu nampak malu dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, dan tentu saja hal itu menambah lebar senyum dari Menma.

"Untuk selanjutnya, selahkan nikmati acara dan hidangan yang telah kami sediakan!" Ditutup dengan senyuman, pestapun kembali berlanjut dengan suasana kebahagiaan yang begitu terasa. Tapi... Benarkah demikian?

Kita tinggalkan dulu acar meriah tersebut, Mari kita masuk lebih dalam ke dalam istana besar ini. Lebih, lebih, dan lebih dalam lagi hingga mencapai batas yang dimana permukaan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Deretan tangga berderat rapi menuju kebawah istana yang dapat disimpulkan sebagai ruangan bawah tanah. Gelap dan lembap adalah hal yang akan kalian darat dari tempat ini. Beberapa lilin yang tergantung didinding lorong seakan tidak mampu membendung kegelapan yang ada. Namun walau begitu, mata manusia pasti masih bisa menangkap adanya sebuah jeruri besih yang berada tepat di ujung lorong tersebut.

Terlihat kokoh dan kuat, seakan memang dibuat untuk menahan para kriminal kelas kakap yang kerap membuat onar. Namun tunggu dulu, apa yang ada di sana itu? Sepasang tangan mungil yang dirantai layaknya salip, kedua kaki yang dipasung bergelantungan, dan tubuh mungil kurus dengan balutan pakaian robek sana sini. Dilihat dari manapun juga, sosok itu tentu saja seorang bocah!

Rambutnya pirang kusam yang memanjang hingga hampir menutupi matanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan pandanga mata kosong yang terus terarah kebawah. Wajahnya begitu pucat nan kurus, sebuah keadaan yang kerap menjadi bahan ratapan nanar bagi orang yang menganggap bahwa kehidupan adalah sebuah anugrah. Bibirnya terlihat kering memecah menandakan bahwa dia sedang kekuarangan cairan tingkat akut.

Dilihat dari perawakannya, mungkin anak ini masih berumur kisaran 10 hingga 11 tahun. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan, siapa gerangan yang tega melakukan hal ini kepada seorang anak kecil?

Tap tap tap

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan, derap langkah kaki tiba-tiba menggemah dalam lorong tersebut. Langkahnya terdengar ringan dan cukup pelan, jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa yang datang adalah seorang anak kecil. Tidak lama kemudian sang pemilik langkah kaki akhirnya sampai tepat didepan jeruji besi yang mengurung anak tadi.

"Khukhu... Bagaimana kabarmu, pecundang?" Kekehan kasar khas seorang bocah dia keluarkan. Sesuai dugaan, yang datang adalah bocah berambut merah dengan sepasang mata sebiru samudra. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Menma yang hari ini sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kesepuluhnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat keadaan anak yang berada dalam jeruji tersebut. "Tempat yang begitu kotor, sangat sesuai dengan dirimu. Kau tau, aku ini adik yang baik loh hingga mau menemui pecundang sepertimu di hari yang membahagiakan ini!"

"..."

Tidak ada respon!

"Heheheh, hey apa kau mendengarku? Jangan pingsan dulu, aku masih punya kabar gembira untukmu" berjalan semakin mendekati jeruji besi, kedua tangan Menma menggenggam jari besi dan sedikit memasukan wajahnya kesana. "Apa kau ingat Rias Gremory?"

Degg

Berhasil! Senyum lebar Menma semakin mengembang saat melihat tubuh sang anak menegang saat mendengar nama itu. "Khukhukhu, benar! Gadis yang selalu menemanimu sejak dulu dan berjanji untuk meikahimu suatu hari nanti"

Tubuh anak itu mulai bergetar pelan seiring Menma berbicara. "Dan apakah kau mau tau? Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjadi mainanku!"

Trangggg!

"Guwahahahah!" Gelak tawa Menma pecah saat melihat wajah yang penuh akan kebencian itu mendelik tajam padanya.

Pandangan yang sedari tadi memandang kosong kusamnya lantai, sekarang terlihat penuh akan kebencian yang semua dia tumpahkan kepada Menma. Wajahnya mengeras dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Hahhh, sungguh ironi bukan? Gadis yang selalu mengatakan cinta padamu, sekarang malah berbalik menghinatimu. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranmu? Seharusnya kau tau, bagaimana mungkin gadis terhormat dari keluarga Gremory yang memiliki potensi sebesar itu mau bersama dengan Iblis gagal sepertimu? Sadar dirilah!"

Dengan telak ucapan itu menghantam hati dari anak tersebut. Tidak ada lagi pandangan tajam maupun tubuh yang bergetar, tatapannya kembali kosong dan wajahnya menunduk kebawah. Badannya terasa lemas dan lelah. Yahh, sekarang ia mengerti... Inilah yang namanya kehidupan!

Tap Tap Tap

"Ayah sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, dan ternyata kau di sini!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuh anak itu kembali menegang saat mendengar suara dari Iblis yang menjadi alasan dirinya berada dalam keadaan ini. Tapi ia tidak berani untuk mendongak, terlalu sakit rasanya jika dia menatap sosok pria yang dulu sempat dia kagumi dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang Ayah.

"Ahh, maaf Tou-san! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira kepada pecundang ini!"

Minato Namikaze, kepala keluarga dari salah satu tiga pilar terkuat milik bangsa Iblis. Salah satu pahlawan yang begitu disegani oleh seluruh penduduk Mekai karena dedikasinya dalam menyingkirkan para golongan Mao lama yang dulu pernah memberontak.

"Benarkah?" Ia berhenti dan ikut menatap datar kedalam jeruji besi. "Hmm? Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mampu bertahan dengan seminggu tidak mendapat nutrisi dari makanan maupun minuman. Walau kekuatanmu dapat dikatakan sebagai sampah, tapi sepertinya gen Iblis yang ada dalam darahmu masih mampu untuk menahannya"

Minato lalu beralih dan menatap lembut kearah Menma. "Menma-kun, sebaiknya kau kembali keatas dan temani tunanganmu. Tidak baik jika kau berada di tempat busuk seperti ini"

Dengan cengiran khas Menma membalas. "Baiklah Tou-san! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi pecundang!" Iapun pergi meninggalkan Minato dan anak yang sedari tadi hanya diam menahan emosi.

Berbalik badan, Minato juga hendak pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku malu mempunyai anak sepertimu. Dengan kehadiranmu saja, sudah cukup menjadi aib bagiku dan keluarga ini. Ditambah dengan kelakuan biadabmu itu, aku benar-benar merasa hina karena sempat menganggapmu sebagai anak! Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan, salahkan dirimu sendiri karena sudah terlahir busuk dengan sifat yang busuk pula. Cepatlah mati, aku tidak ingin merasa malu lagi karena mempunyai keturunan sepertimu!"

Beranjak dalam keheningan, Minato pergi meninggalkan seonggak tubuh yang terasa hancur saat mendengar setiap kata dari ucapannya. Ia yakin sudah berusaha menahan, tapi kenapa?... Kenapa air mata ini masih juga menetes?!

"Hikss!" Untuk pertama kali anak itu bersuara walau hanya sekedar isakan tangis.

_**[Tidak perlu bersedih Naruto. Sekejam-kejamnya orang tua, tidak akan mungkin membunuh anaknya!]**_

Kata-kata yang bagus... Benar, bagus! Sangat bagus untuk dijadikan, **Sampah**!

Apa kalian tau? Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk dibunuh daripada harus merasakan semua ini! Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka dirinya pernah mempercayai perkataan seperti itu. Begitu naif dan menggelikan, seakan-akan dunia hanyalah seluas daun kelor, Mengatakan omong kosong hanya dari pengalaman hidup mereka tanpa memandang betapa luasnya dunia ini!

Naruto tidaklah bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa hanya dia yang mengalami hal ini. Ia tau masih banyak orang yang mengalami hal yang sama atau bahkan lebih buruk dari dirinya. Karena itulah dia merasa kasihan! Yahh, merasa kasihan kepada mereka dan dirinya yang mendapat takdir sekelam ini. Seakan kehidupan mereka hanyalah hiburan bagi sang pencipta!

_Kehidupan adalah anugrah?_

Yahh benar, anugrah.. tapi hanya untuk sebahagian orang! Seandainya dia tau bahwa kehidupannya akan sesakit ini, pasti ia tidak akan pernah berharap untuk dilahirkan.

Naruto sempat berpikir, kenapa tuhan masih mau menciptakan dirinya jika Ia tau bahwa kehidupan ini akan membawa penderitaan kepada Naruto? Persetan dengan semua hal 'baik' yang Tuhan rencanakan! Naruto tidak membutuhkan kebahagiaan maupun surga yang di iming-imingkan oleh banyak orang jika awalnya harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini! Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak diciptakan! Lagipula, ia adalah seorang Iblis jadi mana mungkin ia akan masuk ke surga. Setidaknya jika ia mati, Naruto masih bisa mendapatkan ketenangan dalam kehampaan.

Tapi mau diapa? Dia hanyalah makhluk fanah yang terkekang dalam takdir penciptaan. Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain menerima semua ini. Ingin menyerah, tapi sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkannya. Ia seperti boneka yang dikendalikan oleh benang merah. Bahkan dia yakin, semua yang dia pikirkan saat ini itu sudah diatur oleh takdir. Apapun yang dia rasakan, lakukan, maupun pikirkan, semua itu takdirlah yang mengaturnya. Seperti halnya sebuah flm, Tuhan sebagai Sutradaranya, dan makhluk hidup sebagai pemerannya. Bedanya kalau dalam flm mereka tau apa saja yang harus mereka lakulan dan katakan sesuai dengan naskah, sedangkan kehidupan sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi apapun yang kau lakukan, semua itu sudah di tentukan. Kebebasan memilih hanyalah omong kosong. Karena sebenarnya, apapun yang akan kita pilih itu semua sudah di atur, dan kita sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya!

Tangisan Naruto berhenti, sepertinya tubuh kecil miliknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menerima tekanan lebih jauh dari ini. Tidak lama kemudian, Iapun pingsan meninggalkan penderitaan yang sepertinya tidak akan cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

.

_**WHUSHHHHHHH**_

Angin kencang berhembus hingga membuat lautan mengamuk ganas. Hujan disertai petir juga tidak luput dari hebatnya badai yang mengguncang lautan di samudra pasifik itu. Dalam keadaan ini, tentu saja rencana pelayaran akan dibatalkan demi keselamatan para penumpang. Namun sepertinya, ada satu kapal yang masih berani untuk berlabuh melawan kerasnya badai di tengah lautan.

Kapal kayu yang memiliki ukuran tidak lebih besar dari sebuah mobil itu terombang ambing dihantam oleh ombak yang begitu dahsyat. Sepertinya bahan kapal ini terbuat dari kayu berkualitas yang terlihat sama sekali tidak rusak walau dihantam ombak sekalipun. Terlepas dari itu, siapa sebenarnya makhluk bodoh yang berani berlabuh dengan menggunakan kapal kecil itu?

Sepasang mata tebuka pelan ketika merasakan dunianya seakan diputar oleh sesuatu.

BHOWSHHHH!

Siraman keras dari hempasan air asin menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa kantuk. Matanya melebar sempurna saat menyadari bahwa saat ini dia tidak sedang berada di dalam sel yang selama ini menjadi tempat dirinya tinggal, melainkan di tengah hempasan badai samudra dengan kapal kecil yang menjadi sandarannya.

Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia berada disini?

Tranggg

Pandangannya mendelik tajam saat rantai berbunyi nyaring ketika dirinya hendak bergerak. Kedua lengan dan kakinya terlihat terkuci oleh borgol dengan rantai yang menjadi pengekangnya agar tidak bisa bergerak jauh. Walau tubuhnya tidak terkekang sepenuhnya, tapi rantai yang terikat kuat di sebuah tiang itu membatasi jarak pergerakan yang bisa dapat dia lakukan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Dan tidak lama, iapun hanya tersenyum miris mengetahui nasip apa lagi yang diberikan tuhan olehnya. Tidak perlu bersedih, seharusnya memang inilah yang dia dapat sedari dulu. Kehidupan yang mendekati akhir agar dirinya bisa merasa tenang dalam kehampaan. Anggaplah dia gila, tapi dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakan yang namanya kematian!

Bhowshhhh

Akhirnya! Hempasan ombak raksasa berhasil menghantam kapal hingga membuat kapal itu terbalik dengan keras. Tubuh kering dengan empat buah rantai yang mengekang tangan kakinya, melayang pelan mengikuti masa air yang lebih berat dari tubuhnya. Dirinya tidak bisa bernafas, bagi orang biasa mungkin ini adalah momen paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Tapi tentu tidak dengan Naruto! Baginya, ini adalah impian yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

Paru-parunya kering, tubuhnya bergetar karena sudah tidak tahan menahan nafas lebih lama lagi, dan Matanya mulai mengabur. Akhirnya... akhirnya saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu datang juga! Selamat tinggal penderitaan, dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini dalam hidupnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mata itupun akhirnya tertutup menandakan bahwa ajal akan segera menjemput dirinya. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi takdir sepertinya tidak mengizinkan ia untuk tenang!

Sebelum Naruto merasakan kehampaan, sebuah pusaran hitam muncul di hadapannya dan menghisap Naruto hingga membuat rantai yang mengekangnya terputus. Setelahnya, pusaran itupun menghilang meninggalkan kapal dan badai yang menjadi saksi bisu akan semua kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

Wushhhhh

Angin pelan berhembus, hijaunya rerumputan bergoyang pelan terkena hempasan angin lembut. Begitu luas dan indah, daratan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh rerumputan dan beberapa gunung yang menjadi penyanggahnya. Tidak ada hutan maupun binatang, sejauh mata memandanga hanya rerumputanlah yang bisa di lihat. Begitu tenang dan damai, namun semua berakhir saat sebuah pusaran hitam muncul dari ketidak adaan dan memuntahkan seonggak tubuh dari sana.

Brukkk

"Choughhh! Uhukk, uhukk!" Tubuh kecil itu memuntahkan air yang cukup bangak hingga membuatnya terbatuk keras. Tubuh basah dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Setelah cukup bisa bernafas, matanya lalu menerawang kesegala penjuru daratan.

"Di-dimana ini?" Gumamnya kecil untuk mengutarakan isi pirkiannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti! Kemana semua air dan badai yang tadi hendak merenggut nyawanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia tiba-tiba berpindah kedaratan luas seperti ini? Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, hatinya kembali dibuat kecewa.

Burkkkk

Tubuhnya ambruk terlentang dan memandang nanar langit biru yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih indah dari pada langit ungu yang selama ini dia lihat.

"Sial! Sepertinya kematianpun enggan untuk menerimaku" gumamnya lirih. "Terseralah, aku benar-benar sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya" matanya lalu tertutup untuk menikmati hempasan angin yang menerpanya pelan. Rambut pirang panjang jabriknya berkibar pelan hingga menutup sebahagian mata hijau miliknya. Setidaknya, Naruto masih sempat untuk merasakan kedamaian seperti ini.

**"Selama ribuan tahun aku hidup, mata ini sudah banyak melihat penderitaan yang dialami oleh miliran makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia"**

Naruto cukup kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara serak nan berat terdengar dari sampingnya. Namun sayang, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat walau hanya untuk membuka mata.

**"Namun selama itu juga, aku tidak pernah menemukan adanya penderitaan yang lebih parah darimu!"**

Suara itu kembali berbicara, dan Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

**"Kau berhak untuk membenci sang pencipta, Kau berhak untuk membenci keluargamu, dan kau sangat berhak untuk membalas dendam kepada mereka. Itu adalah hakmu sebagai makhluk yang harus merasakan semua ini"**

"..."

**"Membencilah jika itu bisa membuatmu bertahan, dan balas dendamlah jika itu bisa membuatmu mendapat ketenangan. Tapi tolong, bisakah kau menerima kekuatan ini?"**

Walau sempat bingung, namun akhirnya Naruto paham kemana arahnya pembicaraan ini.

**"Aku tau kau sudah menyadarinya, dan aku juga tau bahwa kau tidak ingin menerimanya. Kau bisa membenciku karena telah menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuatmu masuk dalam siklus penderitaan. Tapi kumohon, hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk menerima semua warisan ini"**

Yah, Naruto paham sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Walau hanya setengah yang terbuka, namun itu sudah cukup untuk melihat dengan jelas. Menoleh kearah sumber suara, bibirnya hanya tersenyum miris melihat siapa sosok yang telah mengganggu kedamaiannya.

"Jadi benar itu kau,... _**Shadow Monarch**_ !". Sosok yang hanya berupa bayangan hitam itu menegang saat mendengar ucapan dingin dari anak yang ada di hadapannya. Walau dari segi manaupun terlihat bahwa dialah yang lebih berkuasa saat ini, namun entah kenapa intimidasi yang dia rasakan jauh lebih besar dari semua lawan yang perna dia temui. Tidak, tidak, ini bukanlah perasaan takut. Melainkan tekanan yang sanggup membuat makhluk sekelas dirinya untuk terdiam.

"Selama ini aku menganggap bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Bayangan peperangan, makhluk-makhluk aneh yang saling berperang, hitam dan putih, serta semua kehancuran yang terjadi. Dengan hadirnya kau di hadapanku, Siapa yang menyangka bahwa semua itu adalah suatu kebenaran"

_Shadow Monarch_masih terdiam. Sudah lama ia memperhatikan anak ini, dan selama itu juga dia harus mengakui bahwa pikiran anak ini sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan dengan para bocah pada umumnya.

"Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana mungkin tubuh ini sama sekali tidak mewarisi kekuatan dari dua makhluk yang menjadi legenda hidup bagi para Iblis. Dalam kebingungan aku berpikir, dan akhirnya kehadiranmulah yang telah menjawab semuanya"

Sosok hitam legam dengan balutan armor aneh yang menghiasi tubuhnya itu cukup tertegun mendengar ucapan sendu Naruto.

**"Apa kau membenciku?"**

Naruto kembali menutup mata karena tidak kuat untuk membukanya lagi. "Entalah... Mungkin perasaan ini jauh melebihi rasa benci. Tidak, tentu saja tidak hanya kepadamu. Aku bahkan membenci kehidupan yang diberikan kepada anak kecil ini"

Sepasang mata hitam legam menatap nanar kepada Naruto.** "Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya penderitaanmu. Walau kau membenciku, tapi bisakah kau menerima warisan ini? Sudah ribuan tahun aku mencari sosok yang pantas, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tidak ada lagi makhluk yang lebih pantas dari dirimu, jadi tolong terimalah!"**

Pikiran Naruto melambung jauh kemasa lalu. Semua ingatan yang telah menemaninya selama ini terus berputar tiada henti di dalam kepalanya. Dan akhirnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi"

Perasaan berasalah memenuhi diri _Shadow Monarch_, tapi inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mewariskan kekuatannya. Secara perlahan tubuh bayangan itu mulai bergerak dan memeadat hingga membentuk sebuah bulatan sebesar bola pimpong. Bulatan energi tersebut melayang pelan kearah Naruto dan langsung memasuki dada bocah tersebut.

**"Ini akan terasa sakit, jadi bertahanlah!"**

Degggg

Mata Naruto melotot saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti sedang dibakar oleh kobaran api.

"UWARGHHHHHH!" Terikan kencang dia keluarkan.

Terlihat jilatan energi hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kulit Naruto mengeluarkan asap panas namun anehnya malah menyembukan semua luka yang dia derita. Tubuh kurus kering yang tadi nampak padanya, secara perlahan mulai terisi. Setelah lima menit merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas legah.

"Hahh, hahh, hahh!" Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Dengan pelan ia mencoba bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. Memandang kedua tangannya, dia cukup terkejut dengan semua perubahan yang dia rasakan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?" Gumamnya bertanya entah kepada siapa.

**"Itu adalah efek dari proses penggabungan kekuatanku dan dirimu. Sekarang tubuhmu telah menjadi bagian dari **_**Monarch**_** sepenuhnya". **Suara itu menggema dalam kepala Naruto. Dapat dia simpulkan bahwa ini adalah suara milik _Shadow Monarch _yang telah bergabung dengan dirinya.

Mengepal-ngepalkan kedua tangannya, Naruto belum pernah merasa sekuat ini sebelumnya. matanya lalu memandang tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek selutut hingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atas yang terlihat cukup atletis. Bersukurlah kepada hobinya yang senang berolahraga untuk memperkuat tubuhnya. Sepertinya energi milik Shadow Monarch mengembalikan semua bentuk fisik yang hilang karena tidak makan selama seminggu lebih.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selajutnya?"

**"Untuk saat ini tubuhmu masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan energi miliku, jadi mulai dari sekarang aku akan melatihmu hingga 5 tahun kedepan"**

Naruto mengangguk paham. Tidak perlu bertanya, dirinyapun bisa merasakannya sendiri bahwa saat ini energi _Monarch_ dan tubuh Iblisnya masih berusaha saling menolak satu sama lain. "Baiklah. Lalu, kita akan mulai dari mana?"

**"Tempat ini bukanlah tempat biasa, Dunia yang saat ini kau tempati merupakan dunia yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Terdapat 100 lantai yang memiliki tingkat bahaya dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda tergantung dari seberapa tinggi lantainya. Untuk sekarang kita berada di lantai **_**Zero **_**yang merupakan zona aman dan peristrahatan pertama. Hal ini juga berada pada lantai 10, 20, dan angka puluhan lainnya"**

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama dan akhirnya berhasil mengambil kesimpulan. "Jadi intinya, aku harus melewati semua lantai yang ada hingga mencapai lantai tertinggi, benarkan?"

**"Benar! Tapi sebelum kau memulai, kau harus lebih dulu belajar cara untuk mengendalikan dan menggunakan kekuatanmu. Walau lantai pertama adalah arena termudah, tapi tetap saja monster yang mendiami tempat itu masih termasuk dalam kategori berbahaya bagi dirimu yang sekarang"**

Tidak ada keluhan dari Naruto. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui dimana batas kemampuannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku serahkan padamu"

Shadow Monarch tersenyum dalam tubuh Naruto. **"Seperti yang diharapkan, kau dapat dengan mudah mengerti. Tapi ingatlah, latihan yang kau hadapi ini tidaklah semudah yang kau bayangkan. Jadi persiapkanlah dirimu, karena sekali kau melangkah, tidak akan ada namanya jalan kembali"**

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosa. "Ya, ya, ya... Kau dan ocehamu itu!"

Shadow Monarch tertawa dalam diam mendengar balasan Naruto. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengurangi beban yang ditanggung oleh anak ini. Setelah dia menyatu dengan Naruto, segala hal yang mereka rasakan pasti akan saling terbagi satu-sama lain. Begitu juga dengan ingatan dari masing-masing mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau juga memiliki beban hidup seberat ini" Naruto bergumam pelan saat kepalanya melihat ingatan dan merasakan perasaan sebenarnya dari Shadow Monarch.

**"Khe, kau mengejeku! Walau bagaimanapun juga, penderitaan yang aku tanggung bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh apa yang telah kau rasakan. Dan jujur saja, aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk terjun kedalam peperangan dari pada harus merasakan semua itu!"**

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Pandangannya lalu menatap ke atas untuk merilekskan dirinya. Pikirannya lalu terbayang akan sekolompok orang yang pernah dia anggap sebagai kekuarga.

'bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kalian sudah merasa tenang dengan kepergianku?'. Ia menutup untuk merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa dirinya. 'yahh, teruslah seperti itu. Karena hanya dengan begitu, aku bisa tertawa keras saat melihat kehancuran kalian!'.

_Shadow Monarch_ tidak bergeming walau ia juga bisa mendengar isi pikiran Naruto. Akan sangat naif jika ia memberikan nasehat kepada Naruto untuk tidak tenggelam kedalam kebencian. Karena ia tau, terkadang kebencian dapat memperkuat seseorang dan membuat mereka bisa belajar bahwa kehidupan tidaklah semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Walaupun pada akhirnya Naruto bisa tenggelam dalam kebencian, setidaknya ia tidaklah menjadi bodoh untuk menerima begitu saja semua kelakuan yang sudah ia dapatkan. Karena sungguh, itu akan sangat menggelikan jika dijabarkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu, halo Mina-san... Yahh, kok malah bikin fic baru lagi? Seperti biasa, alasannya selalu sama yaitu, kekurangan ide dan referensi. Untuk selingan selagi mencari referensi, saya akhirnya menciptakan fic yang cukup membekas di otak saya ini. Saya sadar bahwa fic Classroom Of The Elite sedikit lari dan kacau dalam masalah alur. Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, jadi saya membutuhkan referensi lebih.**

**Dalam fic ini saya berusaha memberikan alur yang tertata dan tidak terburu-buru. Jika ada typo atauoun kesalahan, mohon di maklumi karena saya hanya manusia biasa.**

**Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, sampai jumpa lagi!**


	2. Chapter 2

_995_

_996_

_997_

_998_

_999_

_1000_

"Fiuhhh!" Naruto menghela nafas lelah setelah menyelesaikan latihan Push Up yang ke seribunya. Walau terlihat lelah, tapi keringat yang dihasilkan dari pembakaran metabolisme tubuh tidaklah terlihat banyak. Berterima kasilah kepada _Shadow Monarch_ yang memberikan dia pakaian dengan fungsi menyerap keringat dan menghilangkan bau badan. Dia berkata bahwa Naruto akan bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu jika kekuatannya telah menyentuh level penuh seorang _Monarch_.

Tidak terasa sebulan telah terlewat saat Naruto dikirm ke tempat ini, dan selama itu juga dia terus melatih tubuh dan kekuatannya agar dapat digunakan saat memasuki fase latihan yang sesungguhnya. Untuk masalah bela diri dan tekhnik pertarungan, ia sudah mempelajarinya sejak lama dengan memperhatikan pola latihan dari saudara-saudaranya. Semua itu berkat otak jenius yang dia miliki sehingga dapat dengan mudah mencerna dan memahami apa yang dia lihat. Bahkan _Shedow Monarchpun _kagum dengan kejeniusannya.

Tubuh anak berumur 11 tahun miliknya terlihat cukup atletis akibat latihan keras yang dia lakukan. Selain itu Naruto juga paham kalau tubuhnya saat ini bukan lagi tubuh Iblis pada umumnya, berkat kekuatan _Shedow Monarch_ tubuhnya sudah lebih mendekati ke arah keabadian dan kebal terhadap racun maupun cahaya yang biasanya menjadi musuh alami bagi para Iblis.

"satu bulan aku mempelajarinya, dan sepertinya tubuh ini mulai bisa menerima kekuatan yang kau berikan. Bahkan aku tidak membutuhkan makanan maupun minuman untuk mensuplai energi dan masa hidupku". Ucapnya datat sambil meregangkan tubuh.

Tidak hanya Naruto, bahkan _Shadow Monarch_ sendiri cukup terkagum dengan peningkatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam waktu satu bulan ada anak yang mampu mempelajari semua dasar dari rumitnya kakuatan seorang _Monarch._

**"Kau benar. Dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang, aku rasa sudah cukup untuk memasuki tahap awal dari latihan"**

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"

**"Sebelum kita menuju ke fase selanjutnya, aku akan kembali bertanya. Apakah kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukannya? Sekali lagi aku katakan, jika kau masuk maka tidak akan ada lagi jalan kembali".**

Naruto terdiam, Bayangan kelam masa lalu sekilas terlintas dalam benak pikirannya, dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat mimik wajahnya mengeras. "Sejak awal aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Lagipula, kaulah yang memaksaku untuk menerima kekuatan yang kau wariskan. Lakukan sesukamu, dan aku akan mengikutinya". Jawab dingin Naruto.

Hahhh, perasaan bersalah masih menghantui diri _Shadow Monarch_. Dia tau bawa anak ini telah mengalami masa-masa yang teramat sangat kelam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah satu-satunya cara agar kekuatannya tidak hilang begitu saja tanpa adanya seorang pewaris. Selain itu dia juga tidak menyangka ada makhluk yang tidak mau menerima kekuatan yang dia miliki. Untuk kelas seorang manusia, sudah pasti mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ini, tapi itu semua tidak berlaku terhadap Naruto. Setidaknya hal tersebut menjadi nilai plus bagi kepantasan Naruto dalam menerimanya.

**"Baiklah, Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuka kerbang untuk menuju ke lantai berikutnya"**

**Shinggg**

Setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam raksasa muncul di tanah tepat di hadapan Naruto.

**"Berdirilah di atas lingkaran sihir itu"**

Tanpa berbicara, Naruto langsung mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikan oleh _Shadow Monarch_. Lalu dalam sekejap...

**Slashhh**

Iapun hilang bersama dengan lingkaran sihir tadi.

.

.

.

_Shingggg_

Lingkaran sihir raksasa tiba-tiba muncul d tengah-tengah padang pasir yang luasnya bahkan tidak bisa diukur oleh mata. Tidak lama kemudian maka keluarlah Naruto dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut. Matanya menyipit dan menatap kesegala penjuru daratan.

"Padang pasir?" Gumamnya bingung.

**"Ini adalah lantai pertama dari 100 lantai yang akan kau lewati. Seperti yang aku katakan, setiap lantai memiliki bentuk dan tingkat kesulitan yang berbeda-beda tergantung seberapa tinggi lantainya"**

Jujur saja, Naruto cukup terkagum dengan kemampuan si bayangan hitam ini. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau dapat membuat tempat seperti ini. Seratus lantai dengan bentuk dan level yang berbeda-beda adalah hal gila yang bahkan para Maopun tidak akan mampu untuk mendekatinya. Aku penasaran, seberapa hebatkah kau ini?"

_Shadow Monarch_ tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. **"Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya nak, karena otakmu tidak akan mampu untuk memahaminya"**

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Terseralah. Yang lebih penting, diamanakah ancaman yang kau~"

**Slashhhhh**

**Tap tap tap**

Dengan reflek yang baik, Naruto melompat cukup jauh kebelakang saat tiba-tiba sebuah panah mengincarnya dan hanya menancap di tempat yang tadi dia pijak. Pandangannya menajam untuk mencari siapa pemilik panah ini.

"Grouuuuuu!"

Teriakan cempreng menyambut telinganya. Baru saja memikirkannya, ternyata bahaya itu benar-bebar datang. Cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, terdapat sekitar puluhan gerombalan monster aneh dengan berbagai macam senjata berada di tangan mereka sedang berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Makhluk apa itu?"

**"Itu adalah sekumpulan goblin padang pasir. Walau kekuatan, kecerdasan dan ukuran mereka tergolong kecil, tapi jika sudah bergerombol maka itu bisa menjadi cukup merepotkan"**

Mendengar peringatan itu membuat Naruto langsung mengambil sikap siaga. Dilihat dari bentuk mereka, monster dengan nama Goblin tersebut memiliki ciri berbadan pendek, perut buncit, telinga runcing, gigi tajam, dan warnah tubuh yang menyerupai padang pasir.

"Dilihat dari bentuk fisik, sepertinya kau mempunyai selera yang buruk dalam menciptakan monster"

**"Huhh! Tenang saja, masih banyak monster keren dan kuat lainnya yang bisa kau temui setelah menyelesaikan lantai ini"**

Tidak ada respon, soalnya gerombolan Goblin tersebut sudah memasuki zona penyerangan yang membuat Naruto semakin waspada.

'tubuh dan pergerakan mereka sangatlah kacau. Tapi dengan jumblah sebanyak ini, kekurangan itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah'. Batin Naruto sambil memikiran cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

**Shadow Monarch **menunggu dengan sabar hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh muridnya. **'yahh terus begitu, gunakanlah otakmu dan pikirkan rencana yang paling efektif untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah'**. Batinnya.

'hmmm? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku menggunakan tekhnik 'itu''. Walau sempat bingung, namun _Shedow Monarch_ hanya diam dan menunggu hal apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan berjongkok dan meletakan telapak tangannya ke pasir.

"Jumblah yang banyak memang bisa meningkatkan kuantitas... Tapi tentu tidak dengan kualitas!"

**[Blask Hole]**

**Shingggggg**

Betapa terkejutnya kelompok Goblin saat tiba-tiba lingkaran hitam raksasa muncul di atas apa yang mereka pijaki. Dalam momentum itu, pergerakan mereka semua terhenti seakan bulatan hitam tersebut mengikat pergerakan mereka. Tidak sampai di sana, puluhan sulur aneh keluar dari dalam lingkaran dan mengikat kuat mereka. Lalu dalam sekejap...

**Slabbbb**

Mereka semua hilang tenggelam kedalam lingkaran hitam yang Naruto buat.

"sepertinya sudah selesai" gumam Naruto dan kembali berdiri serta menghilangkan tekhniknya. 'seperti yang aku duga, tekhnik itu terlalu banyak memakan energi. Lain kali, sebaiknya aku harus mengurangi penggunannya'. Pikirnya.

"Apakah masih ada lagi yang lain?"

**"..."**

Naruto menyerit bingung karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari _Shadow Monarch._ "Ada apa?". Tegurnya.

Dalam hal ini, Naruto memang tidak salah. Tapi percayalah, seandainya Naruto bisa melihat kedalam dirinya, maka dia bisa menemukan bahwa saat ini mulut _Shadow Monarch_ sedang terbuka lebar dengan mata hitam yang melotot sempurna.

**"A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"**

Menaikan satu alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

**"Te-tekhnik yang kau gunakan tadi, a-apa sebenarnya itu?"**

"maksudmu _Black Hole?_ Hmmm? Secara sederhana, tekhnik itu berupa lubang hitam yang akan mengurung segala jenis benda maupun makhluk hidup yang terperangkap dalam wilayah cangkupannya. Ada apa dengan itu?"

**"Kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat kau menggunakannya?"**

"Entalah, Mungkin karena aku mempelajarinya di saat kau sedang asik berkutat dengan mimpi indahmu" jawab Naruto ketus.

Oke, itu adalah tamparan keras bagi dirinya. **"Oke-oke, aku minta maaf karena sering tertidur disaat kau sedang berlatih. Tapi darimana kau mempelajari tekhnik itu? Aku tidak pernah mengingat telah mengajarkanmu tekhnik seperti itu!"**

"Aku hanya berpikir dan mempraktekannya" Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kepalanya.

"..."

Oke cukup, _Shadow Monarch_ benar-benar di buat blank saat mendengarnya. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin anak 11 tahun mampu menciptakan tekhnik seperti itu hanya dengan satu bulan mempelajari kekuatan yang baru dia dapat?!

**"A-ahahaha... Terkadang aku lupa kepada siapa aku bicara". **Balas _Shadow Monarch._

**GROARRRRRR!**

Pandangan Naruto menajam saat sebuah raungan keras menghantam gendang telinganya. Cukup jauh dari arah tempat segerombolan Goblin tadi muncul, terlihat sesosok makhluk raksasa yang memiliki ukuran hampir 10 kali dari ukuran tubuh kecil Naruto.

**"Oger! Dia adalah Bos monster yang menjaga lantai satu ini. Kau harus berhati- hati karena ketahanan dan kekuatan fisik yang dia miliki cukup mengagumkan"**

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, fokusnya saat ini masih terpatok kearah Oger yang di maksud oleh _Shadow Monarch. _Dari apa yang dilihat Naruto, monster tersebut memiliki ciri mirip seperti Goblin namun dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dengan beberapa taring yang nampak keluar saking panjangnya. Di sisi kanan ia memagang sebuah gadah yang terbuat dari kayu.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Oger yang terus berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan ekspresi penuh akan amarah. Otaknya mulai berpikir dan mencari cara paling efektif untuk mengalahkan monster ini.

'pertarungan fisik jelas mustahil. Tapi dilihat dari ukurannya, kecepatan gerakan dan reflek yang dia miliki pastilah menurun jauh. Baiklah kalau begitu'

"apa kau memiliki senjata ringan dengan tingkat ketajaman tinggi yang bisa aku pakai?"

Berpikir sejenak... **"Senjata ringan dengan tingkat ketajaman tinggi? Hmmmm, Sepertinya aku punya satu!"**

**Slashhhhh**

Secara perlahan energi hitam mulai berkumpul di kedua telapak tangan Naruto. Lalu kemudian munculah sepasang belati dengan beberapa ukiran dan desain indah di seluruh sisinya.

"_**Rasaka's Fang! **_**Senjata ini terbuat dari taring kembar beracun milik monster **_**Blue Poison Fang's Rasaka**_**. Kemampuannya dapat membuat siapapun berhenti bergerak jika terkena irisan dari belati ini, tapi ketahanannya cukup rapuh jadi usahkan hindari serangan kuat yang memiliki potensi untuk merusaknya!**"

_[Kalau nggak tau, lihat aja senjata milik Sung Jin-Woo di komik solo leveling. Nama dan statnya saya buat sama dengan aslinya]_

Naruto menatap kagum belati kembar yang ada di kedua tangannya. Ia lalu mengayunkan kedua belati itu dengan cepat agar tangannya bisa terbiasa.

"Tingkat ketajaman dan ukurannya seperti yang aku harapkan. efek racun yang mampu membuat lawan berhenti bergerak adalah nilai plus darinya. Setelah semua kekuatan yang kau punya, tidak kusangka kau juga memiliki senjata sebagus ini". Ucapnya datar sambil mengambil posisi bertarung.

**"Entalah, aku juga tidak ingat memiliki senjata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dalam pikiranku saat kau memintanya"**

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan dari Shadow Monarch. Tapi untuk saat ini dia harus fokus kepada musuh di depan sana. Pandangannya menajam ketika sadar bahwa Oger yang saat ini menjadi lawannya telah mencapai jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Tubuh besar memang bagus dalam pertahanan dan kekuatan fisik, tapi akan sangat buruk dalam hal kecepatan. Maka dari itu..."

_**Wushhhhh**_

Dalam kecepatan yang mengagumkan, Naruto melesat cepat menerjang Oger dengan senjata baru yang dia dapat.

"... Akan kukalahkan kau dengan kecepatan!"

**GROARRRRR!**

Menyadari bahaya, Oger mengayunkan gadah miliknya untuk menyerang Naruto yang sudah mencapai jarak satu meter. Namun karena gerakannya yang cukup lambat, Naruto dengan mudah menggeser tubuhnya dan...

**CRASHHHH**

**Crashhhh**

**Crashhhh**

**Groarrrrrrr!**

... Melancarkan tebasan-tebasan yang tepat mengenai anggota gerak milik si Oger. Dengan santai Naruto berdiri di belakang musuhnya dan membersihkan belati yang kotar akibat terkena darah milik Oger. Namun instingnya tiba-tiba berteriak hingga memaksanya untuk melompat menjauh.

**Blarrrr**

benar saja, sebuah gadah besar berhasil menghancurkan tempat ia berpijak tadi. Debu pasir berterbangan hingga membuat Naruto harus menutup matanya. Setelah reda, maka ia bisa melihat Oger dengan tubuh penuh luka sedang berusaha menyanggah tubuh menggunakan gadah miliknya. Ekpresi marah jelas terlihat dari mimik wajahnya, dan semua diarahkan kepada Naruto.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, ternyata senjata ini hanya mampu melumpuhkan lawan dalam level tertentu saja. " Sedikit mengatur nafas, Naruto kembali mengambil posisi siaga.

**GROARRRRR!**

Raungan keras kembali terdengar, sepertinya Oger benar-benar marah. Tidak memperdulikan semua luka itu, ia mengangkat gadahnya dan berlari menerjang Naruto.

**Slashhhh**

Hantaman horizontal berhasil Naruto hindari dengan menundukan tubuhnya. Memanfaatkan momentu itu, ia melesat dan mengarahkan belati tepat kearah sisi kanan perut milik Oger.

**Crashhhh**

**Groarrrr!**

Teriakan kesakitan seketika terdengar. Berhasil, tapi tidak sampai disitu! Dengan lihai ia melompat dan bersalto kebelakang beberapa kali sebelum mendarat tepat di atas pundak Oger tersebut. Mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas,...

"Sudah saatnya kau diam"

**Crashhhh**

"..."

"suara jelekmu membuat telingaku sakit". Ucap sinis Naruto setelah berhasil menusukan kedua belatinya ke puncuk kepala Oger hingga tembus sampai ke dagu, hal itu tentu saja membuat Oger mati seketika. Darah hijau mencuar keras dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

**Bommmmm**

Dentuman keras berbunyi saat tubuh raksasa tersebut jatuh menghantam tanah dengan Naruto yang berdiri tepat di atas pungguh mayat Oger.

"selesai sudah". Menatap kosong kedua belati miliknya. "Tidak buruk, tidak buruk".

Merasa tugasnya telah selesai, ia lalu melompat turun dari punggung mayat Oger. Belati yang sedari tadi dia pegang juga ikut menghilang menjadi partikel hitam. "Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk membersihkan tubuh ini?" Tanya Naruto karena merasa tidak enak dengan darah yang menempel pada hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"..."

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa seperti Déjà Vu . "Apa kau mendengarku?" Tergurnya.

**"Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini?"**

Bingung adalah respon yang Naruto berikan. "Apa lagi sekarang? Sepertinya otakmu sedang bermasalah"

**"Anak berumur 11 tahun berhasil Menciptakan tekhnik original hanya dalam waktu satu bulan saat dia baru mendapat kekuatan, Dan sekarang kau berhasil membunuh seekor Oger semudah merobek sebuah kertas. Tanpa sihir maupun energi tambahan, hanya dengan mengandalkan ketajaman senjata dan murni kecepatan, bahkan Iblis sekelas High Devil saja membutuhkan usaha yang lebih dari ini untuk membunuh Oger itu".**

Tidak ada balasan, Naruto benar-benar terdiam mendengar semua itu. Dari sini kecurigaan _Shadow Monarch_ semakin bertambah.

**"Semua kemampuan yang kau tunjukan saat ini, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang anak kecil. Pola gerakan, ekspresi, pemikiran dan reflek yang kau miliki bagaikan seorang veteran yang sudah melalui banyak pertarungan. Jadi, bisakah kau memberi tahu rahasia apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?!"**

Desakan demi desakan dia terima, dan itu malah membuat ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi begitu dingin. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan"

_Shadow Monarch_ bungkam mendengar jawaban super dingin tersebut. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak berani lagi untuk bertanya. **"Aku mengerti"**

**Shinggggg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bercahaya dan setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya telah bersih dari semua darah dan kototran yang menempel. **"Aku sudah membersihkanmu"**

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan _Shadow Monarch_. "Lantai selanjutnya"

Tidak ada bantahan, _Shadow Monarch _langsung menciptakan kembali lingkaran sihir raksasa untuk menuju lantai selanjutnya. Jujur saja, dia tidak tau kenapa sifat Naruto tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Begitu dingin dan kosong, padahal sebelumnya ia masih bisa merasakan adanya kehangatan dalam hatinya. tapi sekarang semua hanyalah kekosongan, benar-bebar tidak ada kehangatan yang tersisa. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa Naruto sekarang jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tu, karena semua adalah kehendak Naruto sendiri.

**Shingggg**

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**banyak Typo, dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kebencian? Balas dendam? Apa yang salah dengan semua itu? Jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa kuat dan tenang, maka lakukanlah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Skipe time, 8 Years Later]**

**.**

_Ajuka Beelzebub_, adalah salah satu dari empat Raja iblis yang memimpin _Mekai_ atau dunia bawah. Dengan semua kemampuan dan kejeniusan yang dia miliki, tidak mengherankan ia mempu merubah tanah tandus _Mekai_ menjadi begitu indah layaknya seperti yang ada di dunia manusia. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat yang mampu merengkernasi makhluk jenis apapun untuk menjadi Iblis. Karena itulah dia digandang-gandang sebagai salah satu dari dua Iblis paling kuat yang pernah ada_. _Dia bersama Sirzech Gremory dikenal sebagai Iblis terkuat yang berhasil melampaui kekuatan Maou lama yang telah Binasa.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, sedang asik membaca beberapa dokumen yang entah kenapa membuat kepalanya sakit. Masalah internal keluarga yang melibatkan ketidak setujuan Sirzech Gremory terhadap perjodohan antara Rias Gremory dengan Menma Namikaze saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, sekarang dia harus berhadapan lagi dengan masalah eksternal yang diakibatkan oleh sosok misterius yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

"Hahhh, terkadang aku menyesal karena sudah mau menjadi Maou". Gumamnya frustasi. Fokusnya lalu kembali membaca deretan masalah yang ada dalam dokumen tersebut.

'Melakukan pembantayan dan memusnahkan sebahagian besar iblis liar yang ada di wilayah teretorial para Iblis. Aku penasaran makhluk apa yang bisa dengan mudah melakukan semua ini'. Pikirnya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, padahal kemunculannya baru mencapai satu minggu, dan sosok ini sudah mengambil semua tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh para Iblis. Berdasarkan kesaksian para Iblis yang tidak sengaja melihat penyerangan tersebut, terdapat sesosok bayangan aneh mirip beruang raksasa yang menghabisi semua Iblis liar itu. Namun di saat mereka mendekatinya, bayangan itu hilang melebur menjadi bayangan. Dari situ dapat disimpulkan bahwa bayangan itu adalah hasil sihir atau tekhnik dari seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum ditau bagaimana bentuk dan rupanya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini, hanya saja prosedur yang dia lakukan terlalu barbar dan seakan tidak mematuhi perjanjian wilayah yang sudah disepakati. Ditambah lagi jalinan kerja sama antara klien dengan para Iblis berkurang cukup banyak sehingga membuat Iblis-Iblis muda kesusahan untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Membersihkan 10 markas Iblis liar hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, jelas bahwa kemampuannya sudah melebihi tingkat _High Class Devil". _Ucapnya sambil terus mengamati isi dokumen tersebut.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Namun aktifitasnya sedikit terganggu saat seseorang mengetok pintu beberapa kali.

"Masuk" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen miliknya.

**Clekkk**

Pintu terbuka hingga menperlihatkan sesosok wanita dengan beberapa lembar kertas berada di tangannya. Dia berjalan pelan dan menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja tepat dihadapan Ajuka. Mundur selangkah, dia lalu membungkukan badannya singkat.

"Ini adalah hasil penyelidikan dari insiden pemusnahan yang terjadi di wilayah Kuoh"

Melirik tumpukan kertas yang baru dia dapat, akhirnya yang dia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Ajuka sedikit menghela nafas dan menaruh kembali dokumen yang sedari tadi ia baca. Mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di ujung tumpukan dan mulai membacanya.

"Assasin's?" Gumamnya saat membaca sebuah ejaan yang terasa janggal di ingatannya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar sebutan itu, tapi entah dimana dia tidak ingat?

Fokusnya kembali dan mulai membaca deretan kalimat yang ada di kertas tersebut. Awalnya biasa, namun semua berubah saat pandangannya sampai kebagian deretan terakhir yang mana terdapat sebuah foto tulisan aneh di atas tempat kejadian. Bola matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari jenis tulisan apa itu. Bahkan tubuhnyapun sampai bergetar pelan karena saking terkejutnya.

"I-ini!" Gumamnya tidak percaya. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan terburu-terburu menuju satu-satunya lemari yang ada dalam ruangan megah berinterior eropa itu tanpa menghiraukan asistennya yang juga cukup terkejut.

"A-ada masalah apa Ajuka-sama?" Tanya si wanita kaget.

Tidak menghiraukannya, Ajuka Membuka paksa lemari lalu mengambil jaket langsung mengenakannya.

**Brakkkk**

Dengan keras dia membuka pintu. "Kau tetaplah disini, aku keluar sebentar!" Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wanita yang hanya terdiam kebingungan.

.

.

Dengan tergesah-gesah Ajuka berjalan tanpa menghiraukan cuaca dingin karena turunanya salju.

'tidak, ini tidak mungkin!' pikirnya masih tidak percaya. Sekilas ingatan masa lalu terbayang dari benaknya. Ingatan yang sudah cukup lama dia kubur kini terbuka deras bagai aliran air yang sudah terlalu lama dia kekang.

Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di dunia manusia. lebih tepatnya, disebuah kota besar bernama Tokyo. Cuaca hari ini cukup buruk karena lebatnya salju yang membuat sebahagian besar jalanan tertimbun oleh salju. Tapi tentu hal itu tidak berpengaru kepada Raja Iblis kita yang satu ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya tergesa-gesa, yang jelas hal itu pasti sangatlah penting baginya.

**Brakkkk**

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai disebuah kedai kopi kecil dan membuka keras pintu masuknya. Nafasnya cukup terengah dengan hawa dingin yang keluar dari setiap hembusannya. Matanya menerawang kesegala penjuru tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang memandanganya aneh.

'jika pesannya benar, seharusnya ia berada di si~'

"...".

Mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa saat kedua bola mata itu berhasil menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang asik menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di sudut ruangan tersebut. Ia menyeruput santai kopi miliknya sambil memandang datar keluar jendela. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, pemuda itupun berbalik dan ikut menatap datar Ajuka yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris dan menaruh cangkir kopinya ke atas meja.

"Lama tidak bertemu...~"

"Mu-mustahil!". Mata Ajuka melotot tidak percaya.

.

.

".….. Ojisan"

.

.

Otak jenius dari sang Raja Iblis memebeku, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Rambut pirang, tanda lahir dikedua pipi, dan mata hijau itu! Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Dia! Secara perlahan Ajuka berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang masih setia menatapnya datar. Setiap langka yang dia ambil, selaras dengan deretan ingatan masa lalu yang terus memutari otaknya.

Setelah cukup dekat, Ajuka berhenti dan terus memperhatikan pemuda itu. "A-apa benar ini kau, Naruto?". Tanyanya sedikit tergagap akibat rasa shok yang masih melandanya.

Pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu tidak menjawab. Ia lalu mengambil kembali cangkirnya dan memasukan seteguk kopi hangat kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Dengan kehadrianmu disini, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa Paman sudah mendapat pesan yang aku berikan". Ucapnya sambil menaruh kembali cangkir kopi tersebut. "Duduklah, aku tidak memanggil Paman kesini untuk melihat seorang Raja Iblis berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh"

Tidak salah lagi, dia benar Naruto! Mengikuti instruksi, Ajuka lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi setelah lebih dari delapan tahun kau menghilang. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu setelah diculik oleh golongan Maou lama?"

Naruto sedikit menyerit bingung mendengar ucapan Ajuka. "Apa maksudmu Paman?"

Sama seperti Naruto, Ajuka juga merasa bingung dengan respon Naruto. "Apa kau lupa dengan kejadian delapan tahun lalu? _Underworld_ dibuat gempar ketika mengetahui kabar bahwa golongan Maou lama berhasil memasuki Mekai dan menculik seorang anak dari keluarga Namikaze. Seandainya Ayahmu tidak menghentikanku, mungkin saja saat ini peperangan antara Iblis dan golongan Maou lama masih terus berlajut!"

Naruto diam mendengarkan...

"Selama satu tahun kami terus mencari disemua tempat yang memiliki potensi akan keberadaanmu. Namun semua sia-sia, tidak ada satupun jejak maupun tanda-tanda dimana kau berada. Aku tidak ingin menyerah dan terus mencari, tapi semua berakhir saat berita kematianmu telah tersebar keseluruh _Underworld. _Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mempercayai kenyataan itu. Seorang bocah yang sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri, sekarang telah tiada untuk selamanya!"

Naruto masih diam dan tidak merespon...

"Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau tepat berada di hadapanku dalam keadaan sehat walafiat. Bahkan kulihat kau sudah tumbuh besar menjadi seorang pria. Dengan semua itu, kenapa kau tidak pulang dan mengabarkan kepada kami bahwa kau selama ini baik-baik saja?!". Ajuka mengakhiri ucapan panjangnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Ia berbicara sepanjang dan segelisa ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah anak yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, jadi wajar jika Ia besikap seperti itu.

Namun wajahnya mengkerut saat tidak menemukan adanya ekspresi berlebih dari wajah Naruto. Tetap datar dan terasa begitu kosong.

"Jadi begitu yahh". Sangat singkat, hanya itulah respon yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto. Dia bahkan kembali mengambil cangkir dan meminum kopi miliknya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ajuka kembali tekerjut sekaligus bingung. "A-ada apa dengamu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Srupppp

"Maaf Paman, tapi aku datang kemari bukan untuk mendengarkan sebuah omong kosong"

"..."

Kepala Ajuka seperti dipukul oleh sesuatu. Ada apa ini, Kenapa sifat Naruto berubah jauh seperti ini? Padahal dulu dia adalah anak periang dengan kejeniusan yang melebihi akal sehat. Walau kealihan dalam menggunakan sihir terbilang sangat buruk, tapi kejeniusan yang dia miliki sangatlah mengerikan. Bahkan saat umurnya masih menginjak 7 tahun, dia sudah bisa mengalahkan dirinya yang dijuluki sebagai Iblis tercerdas dalam permainan catur. Ditambah dengan kurangnya perhatian yang Naruto terima dari keluarganya, semakin membuat Ajuka dan Naruto menjadi begitu dekat bagaikan keluarga.

Tapi apa yang dia lihatnya sekarang? Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan keadaan keluarganya yang merasa sangat terpukul atas kepergiannya. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan golongan Maou lama yang menculik Naruto!

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto? Apakah golongan Maou lama berhasil mencuci otakmu?". Tanya Ajuka penuh amarah. Dia benar-benar dibuat geram dengan perbuatan para Iblis penghianat itu.

"Tidak, semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan golongan menyedihkan itu". Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau bukan mereka, lalu siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu berubah sejauh ini?"

"Berhenti disitu, sudah kubilang aku datang kesini bukan untuk membahas sebuah omong kosong Paman"

Oke, kali ini Ajuka sadar bahwa sifat Naruto benar-bebar telah berubah jauh dari yang dulu. Seakan-akan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah Naruto yang dulu dia kenal, melainkan seorang pria dengan pribadi yang begitu keras.

Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini ekpresi Ajuka mengeras dengan pandangan tajam yang tertuju kearah Naruto. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan puluhan lingkaran sihir kecil dengan aksara rumit yang terus berputar kencang muncul disekeliling Naruto, bersiap untuk menyerang dengan satu perintah dari Ajuka.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani mempermainkan tubuh dari anak ini!". Ucap tajam Ajuka dengan hawa membunuh yang membuat beberapa manusia yang berada dalam kedai tersebut ketakutan.

"Hahhhh..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan dari Pamannya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan hawa membunuh dan semua lingkaran sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Ajuka. "Apakah kalah bermain catur dari anak berusia 7 tahun masih membuat otak jeniusmu tidak berfungsu? Seharusnya Paman sendiri tau bahwa tidak ada siapapun makhluk yang mengetahui bahasa dari _Aksara Semesta _selain kita berdua yang dulu selalu mempelajarinya"

Lingkaran sihir seketika menghilang saat Ajuka mendengarnya. Benar, dia memang benar Naruto! Bahasa _Aksara Semesta_ adalah salah satu hal tabuh yang mereka dulu pernah pelajari. Yahhh, hanya mereka berdua saja, karena hanya merekalah yang bisa mengerti tentang susunan huruf dari _Aksara Semesta._

"Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?". Gumam Ajuka memijat kepalanya pusing. Dia sudah menghadapi cukup banyak situasi sulit hari ini, dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan lagi dengan reuni keluarga yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyakiti otaknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Iblis sejenius Paman mampu dipermainkan seperti ini"

"..!" Ajuka tersentak mendendengar tuturan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan, cepat atau lambat semua kebenaran pasti akan terungkap. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin meminta imbalan atas penaklukan Iblis liar yang aku sudah lakukan sejak seminggu lalu"

Satu kenyataan lagi menghantam kepala Ajuka. "Tunggu dulu! Ja-jadi kaulah yang menghabisi ke 10 markas Iblis liar yang tersebar diseluruh Tokyo?". Tanyanya terkejut.

"Benar. Setelah keluar dari dimensi pelatihan, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal maupun uang untuk menyewanya. Jadi aku melakulan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh para Iblis mudamu itu"

"Dimensi pelatihan? Sebenarnya selama ini kau berada dimana? Dan untuk masalah tempat tinggal, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi karena Underworld masilah rumahmu"

"Tidak Paman, aku tidak akan kembali ketempat penyiksaan itu. Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan hidup di dunia manusia dan melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang _Assasin's. _Dan tolong berhentilah mengungkit masa lalu, itu membuatku risih"

Lagi-lagi kata Ambigu menyambut telinga Ajuka. Ada banyak hal yang dia tidak mengerti, contohnya saja seperti dimanakah selama ini Naruto berada, kenapa sifatnya bisa berubah sejauh itu, kenapa diabtidak mau kembali ke rumahnya, dan bagaimana caranya dia menaklukan semua Iblis liar dengan kemampuan yang terbilang rusak itu!?

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkit masa lalu. Tapi bagamana caranya kau menaklukan semua Iblis liar yang ada dalam Kota Tokyo ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali ke _Underworld_?"

Seperti yang Naruto duga, masalah ini tidak mungkin cepat berakhir. "Untuk masalah Iblis liar Paman tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa harus bergerak dari tempatku berada, Paman hanya perlu menyiapkan imbalan atas apa yang aku lakukan. Dan soal Underworld, tidak ada yang bisa aku jelaskan dengan itu"

Sudah cukup, Ajuka menyerah untuk mencari informasi dari pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak sendiri ini. Dia sempat lupa bahwa salah satu sifat keras kepala yang ada dalam dirinya masih tetap ada seperti dulu. "Hahhh... Setidaknya sifat keras kepalamu masih tidak berubah. Tapi, baru muncul kepermukaan setelah delapan tahun menghilang dan meminta imbalan atas apa yang ingin kau lakukan sendiri, bukankah itu sedikit terlalu serakah?". Ucap Ajuka santai.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukankah serakah adalah sifat alami dari bangsa Iblis?"

"Hahahahaha,... Kau benar-bebar sudah dewasa sekarang". tawa senang Ajuka keluar mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto. "Aku sungguh merasa senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Walau ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi sepertinya kau mempunyai alasan kuat untuk tetap merahasiakannya. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau untuk menceritakannya". Lanjutnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, mengalahkan semua Iblis liar hanya dalan waktu satu minggu adalah suatu pencapaian besar bagi para Iblis muda. Aku benar-benar penasaran sudah sekuat apa kau sekarang! Selama delapan tahun menghilang, kau pasti sudah melewati banyak hal hingga bisa sekuat itu". Ujar Ajuka sangat antusias. Jujur saja, dia tidak menyangka anak yang selalu dijuluki sebagai kegagalan bisa sampai sejauh ini.

"Untuk masalah itu, apa Paman mau mencobanya?"

Binggo! Senyuman lebar Ajuka semakin bertambah saat mendengar tawaran Naruto. Ingin sekali dia menerimanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menolak tawaranmu itu"

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung. "Apa Paman meremehkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Siapa makhluk yang berani meremehkan seorang pemuda yang bisa mengalahkan Iblis tercedas dalam permainan catur saat umurnya masih menginjak 7 tahun? Tidsk, tentu saja aku tidak meremehkanmu. Hanya saja, aku rasa akan jauh lebih menarik jika kau menunjukannya langsung kepada semua orang"

Kebingungan Naruto semakin bertambah. "Apa maksudmu Paman?"

Seringaian licik terpancar dari bibir Ajuka, dan sepertinya Naruto merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Khukhukhu... Dalam tiga hari kedepan, sebuah pesta pertunangan akan segera diselenggarakan demi mempererat hubungan antara keluarga"

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta kau untuk membatalkannya"

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, dan Ajuka dengan seringaian tipisnya. Cukup lama teridam, akhirnya Narutolah yang melakukan gerakan pertama dengan mengambil cangkir dan menghabiskan sisa kopinya. Setelah selesai, dia kembali menaruh cangkir di atas meja dengan begitu santainya. Lalu diapun berbicara...

"Sepertinya otak Paman sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Sini biar aku bantu untuk mengembalikannya"

Nafas Ajuka tercekat ditenggorkan saat menyadari tiba-tiba sebongkah palu raksasa terciota dan melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Seluruh bagian dari palu tersebut berwarna hitam dan seakan ada sulur hitam yang mengikat serta menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu. Dan setelah dia mengikuti arah tempat sulur itu berada, ternyata ujung sulurnya terhubung dengan bayangan milik Naruto.

Kemampuan apa itu? Bahkan dia tidak melihat adanya lingkaran sihir untuk mengaktifkan tekhniknya ini!

Glukkkk

Meneguk ludahnya kasar, Ajuka benar-benasr sedang terkejut saat ini. Dari manapun dia merasakannya, jelas bahwa palu yang siap mengjantam kepalanya ini bukanlah hasil dari fenomena maupun duplikasi sihir. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan adanya energi semacam ini selama dia hidup.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Naruto, aku bisa menjelaskannya". Ucap gagap Ajuka mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Walau ekpresinya nampak ragu, tapi pada akhirnya Naruto menurut dan menghilangkan palu bayangan miliknya. Seperti halnya sihir, bayangan itu pecah menjadi ribuan partikel hitam yang hilang tertiup angin.

"Fiuhhhh!". Helaan nafas legah Ajuka keluarkan, hampir saja otaknya benar-bebar dibuat miring oleh pemuda pirang ini.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mungkin bisa memecah serangan yang bukan berasal dari fenomena sihir. _Kankara Formula,_ merupakan kemampuan khusus dari Ajuka Beelzebub yang mampu memecahkan semua fenomena sihir dan merumuskannya ke dalam persamaan matematika lalu mengendalikannya. Kemampuan yang sangat hebat, namun tentu saja tidak akan berguna jika serangan itu tidak terbuat dari fenomena sihir. Dia mungkin bisa menggunakan sihirnya sendiri, tapi tingkat kerusakannya bisa menghancurkan seisi kedai kopi. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin membunuh keponakannya sendiri bukan?!

"Aku menunggu". Ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Ajuka.

"Ehem! Oke, aku akan menjelaskannya. Seperti yang kau tau, ini adalah perjodohan yang melibatkan dua klan terkenal demi menguatkan fondasi 72 pilar Iblis yang sudah mulai goyah sejak perang saudara dulu. Namun salah satu dari pihak keluarga ada yang tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Tapi karena kepentingan ras dan fondasi bagi bangsa Iblis, mereka tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini begitu saja"

Naruto mendengarkan, dan ia masih tidak mengerti dimana letak pekerjaannya. "Lalu, apa yang membatmu berpikir bahwa aku bisa menghentikannya?"

Ajuka tersenyum kecil, "memang benar perjodohan tidak dapat dihentikan semudah itu, tapi ada sebuah peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa jika salah satu calon pengantin bersikeras menolak untuk dijodohlan, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah mengadakan _Rating Game"_

Oke, sekarang Naruto paham. "Jika peraturan seperti itu ada, maka seharusnya pihak yang menolak tentu bisa membatalkannya sendiri? Aku rasa kehadiranku tidak dibutuhkan"

"Kau mungkin benar. Tapi masalahnya, pihak yang ditolak merupakan generasi muda terbaik yang dimiliki oleh ras Iblis. Bahkan tanpa dirinya turun tanganpun, semua _Prage_ yang dia miliki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan pihak yang menolak"

Naruto tediam untuk berpikir sejenak. Melihat Naruto yang tampak ragu, tentu saja Ajuka sudah menyiapkan rencana akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja semua yang akan kau lakukan tidaklah gratis. Jika kau berhasil melakulannya, maka aku akan memberikanmu tempat tinggal di dunia Manusia dan akan selalu memberimu uang sebesar dan kapanpun kau mau"

Wow, penawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi hal itu jelas tidak berlaku dihadapan Naruto. Karena sejak dulu sifatnya memang tidak suka mencampuru urusan orang lain. Menutup mata dan menyandarkan punggungnya dibtepian kursi., " Aku menolak. Mencampuri urusan orang lain bikanlah sifa~"

"Rias Gremory"

"..."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika saat telinganya mendengar sebuah nama yang membuat dekujur tubuhnya menegang. Sepasang mata hijau itu terbuka pelan dan menatap dingin Ajuka yang hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Aku yang salah dengar atau paman baru saja menyebutkan nama dari wanita Ja**ng itu?"

Senyuman Ajuka berubah menjadi seringaian. Yah ampun, sifat Iblisnya keluar juga. "Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. Karena memang Rias Gremorylah yang menjadia calon tunangan dari Namikaze Menma"

**Slashhhhhh**

..!

Kedua bola mata Ajuka sedikit membulat terkejut ketika merasakan adanya tekanan beserta aurah membunuh yang begitu pekat terpancar dari diri Naruto. Bahkan semua tamu yang ada dalam kedai tersebut langsung ambruk tidak sadarkan diri saking kuatnya tekanan yang Naruto berikan.

Sebulir keringat dingin meluncur dengan lancarnya dari pelipis Ajuka. 'aurah membunuh yang sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Iblis muda bisa mengeluarkan tekanan membunuh sampai sejauh ini!'. Pikirnya masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Tatapan Naruto semakin menajam. Nama itu! Yahh, nama yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sampai kapanpun juga! Dua nama yang sudah berhasil membuatnya menderita sampai seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama dari kedua Iblis sialan itu Paman!". Untuk pertama kali selama delapan tahun Naruto memperlihatkan emosinya. Dan sungguh, kalian tidak akan mau merasakannya.

"A-aaa, baiklah-baiklah. Tapi tolong, hilangkan dulu aura membunuhmu itu!"

Meski amarahnya masih dengan jelas terlihat, namun tekanan dan aura yang Naruto keluarkan secara perlahan mulai menurun dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Ajuka harus bersukur akan hal itu, karena itu berarti Naruto masih mau mendengarkannya.

"Aku tau ini berat, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Dalam tiga hari kedepan, pertunangan antara pewaris dari dua keluarga besar itu akan diselenggrakan. Namun dari pihak Gremory, terdapat penolakan yang memaksa mereka untuk melakukan Rating Game. Tapi hasilnya sudah dapat ditebak, kelompok Gremory tidak mungkin mampu mengalahkan generasi Iblis muda terbaik. Karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu!"

Sungguh, Naruto tidak menyangka semua ini. Bukankah wanita Ja**ng itu begitu mencintai si Ba**sat sampai rela menghianatiku? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah bersikeras menolak pertunangan itu? Sepertinya Naruto sudah melewatkan banyak hal selama dia berlatih.

"Kalau benar begitu, lalu apa yang membuat Paman yakin bahwa aku bisa mengalahkannya?"

Senyuman Ajuka melebar. "Jujur saja aku tidak yakin, karena itulah...~"

**Shinhggh**

Lingkaran sihir tercipta diatas telapak tangan Ajuka. Setelah itu munculah benda yang memiliki rupa seperti sebuah papan catur melayang tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"... Aku menyiapkan hadiah ini untukmu"

Naruto menatap intens benda itu. "_Evil Pieces?_"

"Benar, ini adalah Evil Pieces yang sudah aku janjikan sejak dulu. Apa kau ingat, dulu kau sangat antusias untuk mendapatkannya, dan aku rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu"

Yah, Naruto ingat kejadian itu. Kalau tidak salah, dulu dia masilah seorang bocah polos periang dengan kualitas otak yang sangat mengagumkan. Tapi tetap saja, itu hanyalah masa lalu...

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan benda ini"

Ajuka menyegit heran mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini benda yang paling kau inginkan? Dengan ini kau bisa membuat keluarga atau budakmu sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai beberapa kandidat kuat yang bisa membantumu dalam menjalankan misi kali ini, tapi kenapa kau malah menolaknya?". Tanya bingung sang Maou Belzeebub.

"Mengumpulkan budak dengan merebut sisi kemanusian seseorang? Maaf saja, aku bukanlah Iblis seperti kalian. Mengambil kesempatan seseorang untuk masuk kedalam surga bukanlah gayaku"

Ajuka tertegun mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia merasa hina saat mendengar penuturan itu.

Srekkkk

Naruto berdiri dari acara duduknya. "Aku rasa sudah cukup. Untuk masalah pertunangan, aku akan menyelesaikannya sesuai keinginan Paman. Tapi aku tidak akan menerima imbalan seperti yang Paman katakan, cukup siapkan saja apa yang aku minta tadi". Setelah selesai bicara, Narutopun beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Ajuka yang masih terdiam membisu. Tapi diapun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tunggu Naruto!"

Pemuda yang dimaksud menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit melirik kebelakang.

"bagaimana caranya aku menghubungimu?". Tanya Ajuka.

"Tenang saja. Jika waktunya telah tiba, aku akan muncul diamanpun Paman berada. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, tolong rahasiakan pertemuan ini dari siapapun, aku tidak ingin identitasku diketahui oleh Iblis lain selain Paman Ajuka sendiri"

"Tapi~"

"Dan satu hal lagi... Jadilah Paman yang baik dengan membayarkan secangkir kopi dari keponakannya. Aku percaya padamu, Sampai jumpa". Selesai, ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya hingga keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Tung~". Terlambat, Naruto telah lebih dulu keluar. "Hahhh.. dasar anak itu". Ajuka hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat tingkah keponakannya tersebut.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah ini kebetulan yang sangat aneh? Disaat dirinya sedang memusingkan pertunangan dan pemusnahan Iblis liar di Kyoto, semua masalah itu malah terjawab dengan sendirinya. Tapi tetap saja, masih banyak rahasia yang harus dia ketahui dari pemuda itu. Terutama semua kebenaran yang dia sembunyikan, dan bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan kekuatan seaneh itu.

"Untuk saat ini, akan kutunggu kejutan apa yang akan kau perlihatkan dalam acara pertunangan nanti. Dan juga, aku penasaran dengan semua reaksi yang akan ditunjukan oleh keluarga dan para Iblis yang melihatmu masih hidup dan sudah tumbuh sampai sebesar itu". Gumamnya dengan senyuman yang penuh akan sebuah harapan.

'Ehhhh... Tapi bagaimana caranya aku membayar secangkir kopi ini?'. Pikirnya kemudian saat melihat semua Manusia yang ada dalam ruangan ini masih dalam keadaan pingsan akibat tekanan yang Naruto keluarkan tadi.

"Huhhh, merepotkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian jam terus berganti, akhirnya malampun tiba dan melingkupi setengah dari bulatnya dunia ini. Begitu pula dengan kota Kyoto, kerlipan lampu kendaran serta bangunan menerangi gelapnya malam hingga membuat bintangpun sulit untuk terlihat karenanya. Biasanya dalam suasana saat ini, jalan raya pasti akan dipenuhi oleh gerombolan Manusia yang hendak melakukan aktifitas mereka. Namun tidak dengan tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

Jauh di atas gedung pencakar langit, terdapat sosok Naruto yang sedang asik berdiri ditepian gedung dan menatap langit malam yang cukup membuat dirinya betah. Walau taburan bintang tidaklah sebanyak saat dirinya berada di dalam dimensi pelatihan, akan tetapi ini sudah cukup untuk sedikit menenangkan otaknya yang lumayan frustasi akan kejadian siang tadi.

'Rias Gremory dan Namikaze Menma. Aku tidak menyangka kesempatan akan datang sececepat ini'. Pikirnya.

Dia ingat dan akan selalu mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah membuat ia merasakan apa itu yang namanya patah hati. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, hatinya terasa begitu hancur hingga sampai pada batas dimana dirinya tidak lagi bisa merasakan apa itu cinta. Semua terasa kosong dan hampa, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada harus mencintai seseorang dengan resiko merasakan kehancuran. Dia tidak butuh semua itu, hidup tenang tanpa harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya cinta adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia jalani. Presetan dengan semua iming-iming kebahagian yang sering di sebutkan oleh banyak orang, setidaknya dia tidaklah senaif itu.

**Slashhhhh**

Masih asik membayangkan masa lalu, tiba-tiba mata Naruto menangkap adanya benda aneh yang saat ini sedang terbang melayang cukup jauh dari tempat dirinya berada. Oh ralat, itu bukanlah sebuah benda, melainkan sesosok pria yang sedang terbang santai dengan menggunakan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna putih. Hmmm? Dari jenis energi dan sayap mekanik yang dia gunakan, bukankah itu sang _Hakuryuuko_? Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Naruto juga bisa merasakan adanya energi Iblis yang cukup kental dari dalam diri pemuda itu?

Pemuda setengah Iblis dengan _Sacred Gear_ bertipe _Longnius_ bersemayang dalam dirinya. Hohhhh... ini sungguh suatu kejadian yang sangat langkah. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa menemukan pemilik dari salah satu Naga Surgawi yang bahkan Tuhan sendiripun takut akan eksitensinya. Yahhhh, Setidaknya itulah yang dia baca dari prastasi _Aksara semesta_, walau akan terdengar konyol jika kau menganalogikakannya. Ayolah, apakah kalian percaya jika Tuhan bisa sebodoh itu untuk menciptakan senjata yang memiliki potensi untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri? Itu sungguh terdengar konyol ditelinga Naruto.

"Memata-matai seseorang dari atas gedung adalah tindakan seorang pengecut, kau tau!?"

"..."

Ekpresi Naruto berubah menjadi dingin saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang sedari tadi sempat dia perhatikan sekarang sudah berpindah dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Naruto tidak mebalas sindiran itu, dia hanya diam dan terus menatap langit seakan mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatapnya remeh.

"Mengabaikanku yahh? Tidak masalah..."

**Sringggg**

Sungguh kecepatan yang luar biasa. secara tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah menghilang dan muncul dengan sebuah bogem mentah yang tertuju kearah belakang kepala Naruto. Namun...

**Grebbbb**

... Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hitam muncul dan berhasil menangkap pukulannya. Matanya bergulir kebawah saat menyadari tangan itu berasal dari bayangan milik Naruto. Mengetahui bahwa lawannya kali ini bukanlah Manusia biasa, pemuda itupun langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak.

Matanya mengkilat tajam saat melihat tangan aneh itu secara perlahan kembali masuk kedalam bayangan Naruto. Tidak ada gerakan, Naruto masih asik menatap langit seakan tidak memperdulikan serangan yang hampir saja mengenai tengkuk kepalanya.

"Menyerang seseorang yang hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu terbang di langit malam, sepertinya otakmu sedang bermasalah". Ucap Naruto tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari langit.

"Hohh, sungguh menarik!" Bukannya marah, pemuda itu malah tersenyum senang seperti habis mendapat sebuah mainan favoritnya. "Aku tidak menyangka manusia bisa memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. _Sacred Gear_ kah? Aku rasa tidak, tubuhmu sama sekali tidak memancarkan aura dari seorang pemilik _Sacred Gear!_". Ucap si pemuda cukup terkesan.

Naruto sedikit melirik kebelakang. "Manusia?"

**Blashhhhh**

"Aku rasa kau keliru"

Kedua mata itu menyipit tajam saat tiba-tiba sepasang sayap hitam raksasa mirip naga keluar dari punggung Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, pancaran aura yang Naruto keluarkanpun sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sekarang aura Naruto sangatlah identik dengan...

"Iblis!" Gumam tajam si pemuda. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada Iblis yang mampu menyembunyikan auranya hingga sampai pada tahap dimana ia begitu mirip dengan seorang Manusia biasa. Tapi selain itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat jenis sayap Iblis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Sayap ini lebih seperti milik seekor naga dari pada seorang Iblis.

Terseralah, dia juga tidak terlalu peduli akan semua itu. Selagi dirinya bisa menemukan lawan kuat yang bisa membuat gairah bertarungnya memuncak, kenapa tidak?

"Menarik, sungguh sangat menarik!" Senyuman maniak bertarung dikeluarkan oleh si pemuda. "Mari kita lihat..."

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

**Shingggggg**

"... Sampai dimana kau bisa mengabaikanku". Dalam sekejap, seluruh tubuh si pemuda bersinar dan langsung dibalut oleh armor biru keputihan khas Naga miliknya.

Tidak ada respon berarti dari Naruto, dia hanya sedikit melirik kebelakang dan kembali melihat ke atas. "_Blance Breaker_? Tidak buruk. Tapi untuk meladeni anak muda sepertimu, aku tidak harus turun tangan untuk melakukanya"

**Bwhaosss!**

Sesosok makhluk hitam aneh tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam bayangan Naruto dan langsung membungkuk hormat ala kesatria kepadanya.

**"Hamba siap menerima perintah"**

Sosok bayangan itu mengeluarkan suara berat khas seorang kesatria, dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pengawasan sang _Hakuryuuko._

'jadi itu makhkuk yang sudah berhasil menghentikan seranganku tadi?'. Pikir si pemuda. Dari penglihatannya, sosok itu memiliki tubuh ramping tinggi dengan adanya sebuah syal merah panjang yang mengikat lehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat seakan terbuat dari partikel bayangan itu sendiri. Jangan lupa juga dengan adanya sebuah pedang panjang yang setia bertengger di tangan kanannya.

Dari apa yang dia lihat, ini mirip dengan kemampuan milik salah satu anggotanya Leonardo yang memiliki Sacread Gear bertipe Longnius bernama _Annihilation Maker. _Sacred Gear ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan makhluk dari hasil imajinasinya. Hanya saja, makhluk yang diciptakannya hanyalah sebuah alat yang tidak memiliki kesadaran sendiri, berbeda dengan makhkuk yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"_Igris_... Aku serahkan pemuda itu padamu. tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau membunuhnya"

**"Sesuai perintah anda" **jawab makhluk bernama Igris itu. Iapun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah sang _Hakuryuuko._

Sungguh, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasa diremehkan sampai seperti ini. Bahkan Azazel maupun pemegang dari True Longinus sendiri tidak berani untuk meremehkannya. Dan sekarang, seorang pemuda misterius yang dia yakini memikiki umur yang sebaya dengannya, sudah berani meremehkannya sampai seperti ini. Darah Iblis yang ada dalam dirinya mendesis panas tidak terima karena sudah diremehkan.

"Vali Lucifer..." Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Vali itu menatap tajam bayang kesatria yang sebentar lagi akan dia lawan. "Ingatlah nama itu, karena...

.

.

.

.

... nama itulah yang akan mempermalukanmu!"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T~B~C**

**.**

**Halooo Mina-san! Kembali lagi dalam chapter 2 ini! Bagaimana? Apakah masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya?**

**Yahhh, aku harap kalian memakluminya. Soalnya susah untuk mengecek begitu banyaknya kata yang ada dalam chapter kali ini!.**

**Untuk beberapa Review, akan terjawab dalam chapter kedepannya. Atau mungkin sebahagian sudah terjawab dalam chapter ini? Hmmmm... Yang penting tunggu saja kelanjutannya.**

**Saya kira itu saja... Sampai jumpa dalam chapter depan, byyyyy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**banyak Typo, dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kebencian? Balas dendam? Apa yang salah dengan semua itu? Jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa kuat dan tenang, maka lakukanlah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, telah tiba waktunya bagi mereka Manusia untuk beristrahat dan merilekskan tubuh setelah seharian melakukan pekerjaan. Namun tentu tidak sedikit dari mereka yang masih ingin menikmati suasana malam yang terkadang jauh lebih hidup dibandingkan dengan siang hari. Yahh, contohnya saja seperti Pria yang saat ini masih asik memancing di sebuah danau kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Bagi yang melihat, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa Pria itu sudah gila karena masih asik memancing di jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 23:00 ini. Ditambah lagi saat kalian melihat sebongkah ember kosong yang selalu setia menemani kegiatannya.

"Hahhhh,... Entah kenap otak kecilku selalu berkata, 'inilah yang namanya hidup'". Gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

Bibirnya tersentum kecil, Pandangannya lalu tertuju kearah danau yang memantulkan bayangan bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu indah. Dia tidak tau sampai kapan kedamaian ini bisa bertahan, karena itulah ia akan memanfatkan semua waktu yang sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan hobi anehnya.

'Aku harap kedamaian ini terus berlanjut'. Pikirnya penuh harap.

**Shuuuuuiiiiiiii**

**Bommmmmmm**

Tapi sayang, kedamaiannya malah terganggu saat sebuah objek dengan kecepatan tinggi jatuh dari atas langit dan menghantam keras tanah yang berada tepat di belakang Pria tadi. Astaga, sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar membenci dirinya.

"Ayolahh, tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan ketenangan yang layak?". Gerutunya dan mulai berdiri setelah menancapkan pangkal pancingnya ke tanah. Berbalik dan hendak melihat objek apa yang sudah berani mengganggu kedamaiannya, namun yang dia dapat hanya keterkejutan yang menghantam otak kecilnya.

"V-vali?!". Dengan cepat dia menghampiri objek yang ternyata adalah seoanggak tubuh pemuda. "Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?".

Pria itu benar-bebar terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya saat ini. Seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan tubuh penuh luka sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri ditengah kawah kecil. Tubuhnya sungguh sangat memprihatinkan, luka gores maupun lebam yang hampir memenuhi seluruh badannya. Melihat semua itu, hanya satu yang ada dalam benak si pria...

'makhluk apa yang bisa membuat Vali sampai seperti ini?'

Dia sangat mengenal siapa pemuda ini, seorang lelaki pemilik _Sacred Gear_ bertipe _Longnius_ yang sudah dia angkat sebagai murid sejak dulu. Pria itu tau betul bagaimana kemampuan dari Vali, bahkan dia bisa katakan bahwa Vali adalah _Hakuryuuko _terkuat sepanjang masa dengan kemampuan yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, keadannya benar-benar sangat berantakan. Dari melihatnya saja Pria ini tau bahwa Vali barus saja selesai melakukan sebuah pertarungan dan dari keadaannya, jelas kalau dia sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh lawannya itu. Tapi siapa? Siapa gerangan yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini?

"Chougggg! Uhukk, uhkkk!"

Pria itu tersentak saat Vali memuntahkan darah dan terbatuk sesak karenanya. Secara perlahan mata Vali terbuka, dan diapun akhirnya sadar.

"Di-dimana ini?" Walau kesusahan tapi dia berusahan untuk membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu anak muda?". Vali sedikit melirik ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"A-azazel?" Sebuah nama kekuar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu semua ingatan yang sempat ia lupakan mulai berkumpul dan mengelilingi otaknya. Dia ingat sekarang...

"A-ahaha~uhukk, hahh, hahh... Ja-jadi~uhukk~ a-aku kalah yah?". Ia berucap, namun kesadarannya kembali menghilang terlelap dalam kedamaian.

Oke, sekarang Pria bernama Azazel yakin bahwa saat ini muridnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak waras. Lihatlah ekspresi bahagia bercampur kesakitan itu, bagaimana mungkin otaknya masih waras!

"Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, sifat maniakmu itu masih juga terlihat". Ucap miris Azazel melihat kelakuan muridnya. Dari pada memikirkan apa yang terjadi, sebaiknya dia merawat luka-lukanya dulu.

'Hahhh, dasar merepotkan'...

.

.

.

**[Ke esokan Harinya]**

.

Seperti biasa, pemeran utama kita masih asik menatap pemandangan kota dari atas puncak gedung di Kota Tokyo. Untuk masalah pakaian, saat ini Naruto sedang mengenakan switer hitam polos dan celana kain hitam yang cukup pas dengan ukuran badannya. Dia juga memakai sepatu coklat kantoran yang terlihat sangat serasi dengan tampilannya. Lalu, dari mana Naruto mendapatkan pakaian? Seperti yang di katakan oleh _Shadow Monarch_ bahwasanya Naruto dapat menggunakan kekuatan Imajinasi untuk membuat benda apapun yang bisa dia pikirkan. Semakin hebat suatu benda yang dia buat, maka penggunaan mana juga akan semakin banyak. Kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan, tapi Naruto tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan ini dalam pertarungan. Karena dia sadar, bahwa bergantung pada kemampuan yang bukan berasal dari hasil kerja kerasnya hanya akan membuat kemampuan yang sudah dia latih selama ini akan menumpul. Karena itulah, ia tidak akan menggunakan kemampuan gila itu.

Nuansa pagi yang terasa begitu damai, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat ini. Dia benar-bebar tidak menyangka kalau dunia manusia bisa sampai seindah ini, sangat berbeda dengan dunia bawah yang dulu dia tempati. Walau pemandangannya cukup indah, namun nuansa kepalsuan masih sangat terasa karena memang suasana dunia bawa dibuat oleh Pamannya sendiri yang merupakan seorang Raja Iblis _Beelzebub_ dengan meniru konsep dunia Manusia. Bahkan dari kesegaran udaranyapun sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di _Underworld. _

Namun sayang, semua keindahan ini harus dirusak oleh keberadaan makhluk supranatural dan manusia yang tidak memiliki kesadaran diri. yang lebih ironinya lagi, manusia yang selalu berpikir bahwa merekalah yang berada dalam puncak rantai makanan, malah harus menerima fakta bahwa mereka hanyalah hewan ternak bagi bangsa Supranatural. Dia sungguh sangat menyayangkan manusia-manusia yang memiliki kesadaran diri dan tidak melakukan kesalahan, harus rela menjadi sapi perah untuk bangsa biadab itu.

Mungkin terdengar lucu jika Naruto yang juga merupakan bangsa supranatural mengatakan semua ini, tapi memang seperti itulah yang dia rasakan. Bahkan ia juga mengutuk dirinya karena sudah terlahir sebagai bangsa Supranatural walau dia sendiri sadar bahwa kelakuannya tidaklah sama seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh kaumnya. Seandainya kehidupan bisa di ulang, mungkin dia akan memohon untuk tidak dilahirkan. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik dari pada harus hidup sebagai makhluk kotor bernama Iblis.

Ngomong-ngomong, tidak terasa sudah 8 tahun terlewat sejak dirinya memulai pelatihan yang membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam Neraka. Setelah melewati semua penyiksaan itu, akhirnya usaha kerasnyapun terbayarkan, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin batas kemampuan yang dia miliki sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah mengukurnya.

**Shingggg**

Naruto sedikit melirik kebelakang saat tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di sana. Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok wanita.

ia memiliki penampilan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut biru pucat yang lurus dan panjang, mata biru tua, dan suasana dingin yang terpancar dari kecantikannya. Dia juga mengenakan rok biru tua, dan seluruh tubuhnya dibalut oleh sisik warna biru tua. Lumayan memikat, namun dari semua itu hanya satu hal yang membuat Naruto tertarik.

'Seekor Naga?'

Yap benar, wanita ini memiliki aura naga yang sangat terpancar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan tidak ada satupun energi yang dia tekan, semuanya terasa lepas dan begitu kuat. Dari tingkatannya, Naruto dapat berasumsi bahwa ia termasuk dalam jejeran 5 Raja Naga yang ada dalam dunia ini. Tapi Tunggu dulu, terlepas dari semua itu, ada urusan apa seekor Naga menemuinya?

"Apakah anda yang bernama Naruto Nami~"

"Naruto! tanpa marga dan hal lainnya, hanya Naruto". Potong Naruto tajam.

Walau nampak bingung, namun Wanita itu tidak mau ambil pusing dan tetap dalam eksprsi dinginnya. "Baiklah Naruto, aku datang kemari atas perintah dari Ajuka-sama. Dia memintaku untuk memberikan benda ini padamu"

Naruto berbalik, matanya menatap sebuah kartu aneh yang tersodor kepadanya. Kalau tidak salah dari ingatan yang dia ambil malam tadi, Bangsa manusia biasa menggunakan kartu ini untuk berbelanja dan melakukan pembayar lainnya. Sepertinya ajuka menyiapkan ini sebagai imbalan dari apa yang dia sudah lakukan. Namun sungguh, dia tidak menyangka Pamannya memiliki pelayan dari ras Naga, apalagi sang Raja Naga langsung yang menjadi pelayannya. Dia harus mengakui, otak dan kemampuan pamannya itu sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Naruto lalu mengambil kartu tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam kantong yang sebenarnya merupakan pintu menuju dimensi penyimpanan miliknya.

"Apakah hanya ini yang dia berikan?"

"Tidak. Ajuka-sama juga memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat yang akan menjadi kediamanmu mulai dari sekarang"

Hohh, seperti yang Naruto harapkan. Dia sudah muak harus berdiri terus diatas gedung selama seminggu sejak dirinya keluar dari dimensi pelatihan. Walau sebenarnya semua itu tidak membuatnya pegal maupun capek, tapi ayolah berdiri sepanjang hari itu sungguh memuakan. Setidaknya biarkanlah dirinya beristrahat di atas kasur yang empuk seperti yang selama ini dia impikan.

"tunjukan jalannya"

Tanpa menjawab, wanita Naga itupun menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang mampu melingkupi dirinya dan Naruto, lalu dalam sekejab...

**Shingggg**

Merekapun hilang dalam balutan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

.

**[Kota Kuoh]**

.

Kota Kuoh, adalah sebuah kota kecil yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan kota Tokyo. Walau kecil, namun Kota ini menyimpan begitu banyak misteri dan rahasia yang tidak banyak diketahui orang. Yahhh, misalnya saja keberadaan dari makhluk supranatural yang kerap melakukan kegiatan berbaur dengan orang lain. Namun tidak sedikit juga manusia yang menjadi korban akan kerakusan dari makhluk supranatural itu sendiri.

**Shinhgggg**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba tercipta dan memunculkan dua sosok berbeda gender. Yap, mereka adalah Naruto dan gadis Naga yang tadi sempat melakukan perkenalan singkat.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Melihat dari bawah ke atas, Naruto hanya bisa terpaku saat menyaksikan adanya sebuah rumah super duper besar sedang tersaji di hadapannya. Bangunan ini memiliki ciri mirip seperti perumahan Raja yang ada di bahagian Eropa sana. Bahkan dari luarnya saja, mata Naruto dapat melihat ada begitu banyak kamar yang tersedia dalam rumah ini, mungkin sekitar puluhan atau bahkan ratusan. Entalah, Naruto tidak ingin menghitungnya.

Tidak hanya itu, bahkan halamannyapun terlihat begitu luas lengkap dengan air mancur yang tepat berada di hadapan pintu masuk dan deretan bunga-bungan cantik menghiasinya.

"Bukankah ini,... sedikit berlebihan?". Gumam Naruto.

"Tidak, Ajuka-sama mengatakan bahwa hanya inilah kediaman yang cocok untuk anda". Dan dijawab datar oleh si Wanita.

"Tapi dengan rumah sebesar ini, bagaimana caranya aku membersihkan~"

Brakkkk

Tap tap tap tap

Belum selesai berbicara, Naruto langsung dikagetkan dengan terbukanya pintu masuk dan mengeluarkan puluhan maid yang langsung berjejer rapi di sisi kanan dan kirinya membentuk sebuah lorong. Lalu secara serempak mereka semua mengucapkan...

"SELAMAT DATANG NARUTO-SAMA!"

"..."

Otak Naruto seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu saat melihat kejadian memalukan ini. Hey, apa-apaan panggilan Naruto- 'sama' itu? Bahkan bulu kuduknya merinding saking gelinya.

"Hahhhh...". Helaan nafas panjang Naruto keluarkan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangkan bahwa Paman sialannya itu bisa menyiapkan semua ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

'huhhh, ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokong pria tua itu jika bertemu nanti'. Pikir Naruto. Dia memang pernah melihat semua ini saat dirinya masih kecil dulu, namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakannya secara langsung.

Pandangan Naruto beralih kesegala arah. Hmm? Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari tempat ini!

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti kota Tokyo. sebenarnya dimana kita saat ini?". Tanya Naruto.

"Kita berada di kawasan kota Kuoh, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kota sebelumnya. Selain itu, kota ini juga menjadi salah satu area kekuasaan milik klan Gremory"

"...!"

Naruto langsung mendelik tajam ke arah wanita itu. Kekuasaan keluarga Gremory? Apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana mungkin ras Iblis bisa menguasai tempat di dunia Manusia? Dia memang tau kalau Iblis kerap menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak manusia tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tapi untuk menguasai suatu kota? Pikirannya bahkan tidak sampai ke arah situ.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa dunia manusia di kuasai oleh Iblis?"

Bukan hanya Naruto yang bingung, namun si wanita juga terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Manusia adalah pihak yang lemah, jadi Iblis memutuskan untuk melindungi mereka dan saling bekerja sama untuk kepentingan masing-masing. Karena itulah beberapa daerah akan menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Iblis"

Lelucon macam apa ini? Melindungi katanya? apakah mereka semua sudah buta? Tidak lihatkah betapa banyak manusia yang jadi korban akibat keganasan Iblis liar? Melakukan tugas saja tidak becus, dan sekarang mereka mau mengklaim sebuah kota sebagai wilayah kekuasan mereka?! Jangan bercanda!

"Huhh, lelucon yang bagus". Dengan ekpresi yang begitu dingin, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan si Wanita. Ia menuju kearah kediaman barunya tanpa memperdulikan semua ekpresi ketakutan dari para maid yang merasakan tekanan dari diri Naruto. Bahkan si wanitapun terdiam saat merasakan pancaran kekuatan aneh dari tubuh Naruto.

'hmm? Aku penasaran kenapa Ajuka-sama menyuruhku untuk menjaga ucapan jika berada di dekat bocah ini. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya aku mengerti'. Pikir wanita tersebut.

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu"

Si wanita tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ekspresinya kembali datar dan menatap punggung pemuda yang berhenti serta sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

"Tiamat!". Singkat, padat dan jelas. Itulah jawaban dari wanita bernamaTiamat itu.

Kembali menatap kedepan, Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa perkataan apapun, Naruto masuk kedalam rumah barunya dan hilang dalam keheningan. Melihat tuan rumah baru saja masuk, secara serempak para maid membungkuk hormat kepada Tiamat lalu dengan teratur layaknya barisan pramuka mereka memasuki kediaman super megah tersebut.

Sekarang sisa Tiamat sendiri yang berdiri termenung tepat di depan halaman rumah milik Naruto. Menutup mata dan sedikit menghela nafas, entah kenapa dia merasa seperti dipermalukan.

"Terserah, yang penting tugasku sudah selesai". Dia berucap, lalu lingkaran sihir kembali muncul dan diapun menghilang dari peredaran.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai mencapai keagungannya, menandakan bahwa pagi mulai memasuki waktu siang hari. Tidak seperti orang pada umumnya, saat ini kediaman megah Naruto tengah disibukan oleh banyaknya maid yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah, halaman, hingga memasak untuk menjamu tuan baru mereka.

Beralih kesuatu ruangan yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai kamar milik pemeran utama kita, saat ini dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh atletis dengan otot yang tidak terlalu menonjol menjadi daya tarik yang bisa memikat wanita manapun. Tidak ada cacat dalam kulitnya, berterima kasilah kepada tubuh _Morach_ yang tidak membiarkan bekas luka sedikitpun menempel di sana.

Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal semacam mandi atau sejenisnya, semua itu karena tubuhnya tidak akan pernah kotor ataupun berbau, sekali lagi berterima kasilah kepada tubuh _Monarch_ yang dia miliki. Jujur saja, kekuatan Monarch memang hampir menyangkal semua akal sehat yang ada, bahkan kadang melebihi makhluk supranatural itu sendiri.

_Clekkk_

"Tuan, makan siang sudah si~"

Harus dikatakan bahwa kejadian ini cukup menggelikan. Dimana sang pemeran utama lelaki hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi badannya, dan dalam timing yang pas seorang Maid wanita tidak sengaja melihat tubuh atletis itu. Bisa kalian tebak sendiri, maid itu bengong dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk mencegah birahinya muncul akibat tubuh menggoda milik Naruto.

"Ma-maaf atas kelancangan saya!"

Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa maid ini adalah seorang remaja dengan umur kisaran yang sama dengannya. Lihatlah tubuh menggiurkan itu, dua buah gunung kembar yang mungkin bisa menyamai besarnya buah durian, tubuh langsing bak seorang model, kulit putih mulus dengan bibir merah merona, serta rambut hitam pekat yang diikat ekor kuda. Semua yang ada pada dirinya sunggu memposona, terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia hanyalah seorang Maid. Tapi sayang, Naruto tidak merasakan apapun melihat karya seni seindah itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dengan kaku, si wanita menjawab. "Vi-victoria"

Nama yang cukup anggun untuk seorang Maid. Detik kemudian, Naruto berjalan kearahnya dalam langka pelan. Kegugupan senantiasa semakin menggila dalam diri Victoria. Setiap derap langkah yang dia dengar, detak jantungnya semakin meningkat hingga membuat tubuhnya memanas.

Berhenti tepat setengah meter, Naruto menatap datar maidnya itu. "Bukankah mengetuk pintu adalah pelajaran paling mendasar, Victoria?"

Tubuh wanita ini semakin menegang saat mendengar ucapan datar Naruto. Tapi sumpah, dirinya tidak bisa berbohong untuk mengatakan seberapa memabukannya aroma tubuh Tuannya saat ini. Dia tidak mengerti, apakah setiap pria memiliki aroma seperti ini?

"Apa kau mengabaikanku?"

Tersentak adalah hal yang Victoria dapati. Dengan cepat dia mencoba membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Tapi disinilah letak kesalahannya,...

_TAPPP_

Waktu seakan berhenti saat wajah dari wanita itu menempel tepat di perut atletis Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, jarak mereka hanyalah terpaut setengah meter, jadi akan sangat mungkin untuk menutup jarak dengan sebuah bungkukan. Lebih dari itu, bukannya menyingkir, Victoria malah terbius oleh aroma tubuh Naruto yang semakin dapat dia rasakan. Dirinya seakan dibuat terbang hanya dengan menghirup aroma tersebut.

_Grepp_

Namun sayang fantasinya harus berhenti saat Naruto mencengkram kerah baju belakangnya dan mengangkat Victoria seperti layaknya seekor kucing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan perasaan malu yang teramat sangat, Victoria menutup wajahnya sendiri yang serasa seperti terbakar. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk turun, namun semua sia-sia karena Naruto mengangkatnya cukup tinggi hingga kaki Victoria tidak bisa menyentuh lantai. Jujur saja, mereka terlihat begitu lucu ketika Naruto mengangkatnya seperti seekor anak kucing yang berbuat nakal.

"Hi-hikss . Ma-maaf?"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar isakan dari Victoria. "Apa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan Isakan. Astaga, Naruto tidak pernah berpikir akan jadi seperti ini. Dengan pelan dia menurunkan Victoria dan melepas cengkramannya.

"Hikss.. ma-maaf.. hikss.. ma-maaf"

Bingung adalah hal yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Selama dia hidup, tidak pernah sekalipun dia berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang sedang menangis apa lagi karena ulahnya.

"Hahhhh..." Helaan nafas pelan dia keluarkan. "... Baiklah-baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi sekarang berhentilah menangis"

Ucapan itu tidak membuahkan hasil, Victoria masi menutup wajah dengan isakan tangis. Merasa kesal dengan semua ini, tangan Naruto terangkat dan...

Cetakk

"Itai!" Ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir Victoria sambil memegang dahinya yang memerah akibat sentilan halus dari Naruto. Walau air matanya masih tersisa di sela-sela ujung mata, tapi sepertinya perbuatan Naruto efektif membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Jangan cengeng. Sekarang keluarlah sebelum kau kuanggap sebagai wanita cabul"

Tidak ada kata lagi, dengan secepat kilat Victoria keluar dan menutup pintu hingga meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan ekpresi datarnya.

"Apa tuan su~ ehh Victoria, Kenapa dahimu sangat merah? Da-dan kenapa kau terlihat seperti habis mena~"

Ucapan dari salah satu Maid tidak bisa dilanjutkan saat Victoria mendekap mulutnya diam. Setelah itu, dia menarik paksa maid tersebut untuk menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan kamar tuannya.

Kembali pada Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang menatap datar pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Jangankan orang lain, ia sendiri tidak menyangka bisa tumbuh sampai seperti ini. Walau wajahnya tampak jauh lebih dewasa, tapi ciri khas dadi dirinya masih sangat terlihat. Rambut pirang jabrik agak panjang membingkai wajahnya yang begitu tampan rupawan, mata hijau indah layaknya batu safir semakin menambah pesona dari dirinya. Tapi dari semua itu, Naruto cukup terkejut saat melihat tanda lahir berupa garis di kedua pipinya nampak memudar hingga hampir tidak terlihat lagi.

Cukup melihat pantulan dirinya, iapun menegakan badan. Dalam sekejap, pancaran energi hitam memenuhi tubuhnya. Tidak lama, seluruh tubuh telanjang itu akhirnya terbalut oleh pakaian. Bagian atas Naruto memakai switer hitam polos dengan adanya sebuah kalung salib melingkari lehernya. Di bagian bawah, dia memakai celana kain _gray _yang terasa pas dengan tubuhnya.

Merasa puas, Naruto lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk memenuhi makan siangnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak membutuhkan makanan ataupun minuman untuk mensuplai kehidupan, semua itu akibat tubuh _Monarch_ yang mampu menyerap energi alam untuk menjadi pengganti makanan. Tapi tetap saja, lidahnya terasa kaku karena sudah lama tidak merasakan makanan.

Menuruni tangga dengan pelan, iapun sampai di sebuah ruangan mewah dengan adanya meja super panjang berbentuk persegi yang di samping kiri kanannya telah berbaris para maid. Sebagai pelengkap, sebuah kursi indah tersaji tepat di salah satu ujung dari meja tersebut.

Tanpa banyak komentar Naruto menduduki kursinya. Pandangannya langsung teralih kearah hidangan yang tersaji tepat di hadapannya. Bisa dia lihat hidangan hari ini adalah seporsi ayam panggang dengan tingkat kematangan sempurna berlapis mentega, beberapa lembar roti prancis, dan terakhir semangkok sop krim daging sebagai pelengkap. Woww, dari aromanya saja sudah membuat Naruto tertegun. Namun sebelum dirinya menyantap hidangan tersebut, pandangannya teralih kearah para maid yang hanya diam sambil menundukan badannya. Dia juga sadar bahwa hidangan ini hanya untuk porsi satu orang.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang entah kenapa membuat semua maid itu terkejut.

Salah satu maid maju mendekati dirinya dan sedikit membungkuk hormat. Sepertinya dialah kepala maid dari semua wanita yang ada di sini, semua itu terlihat dari tampangnya yang nampak memiliki umur paling tua dari yang lain.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Akan sangat tidak sopan jika kami mendahului sang pemilik rumah"

Mendengarnya, akhirnya Naruto paham sekarang. Semua wanita yang ada di ruangan ini ternyata adalah para pelayan profesional yang sudah sangat khatam dari yang namanya menjadi maid. Ia tentu saja sadar bahwa harga diri seorang maid terletak dalam melayani tuan mereka dengan baik, bukannya menjadi kurang ajar dengan mendahului tuannya. Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang hanya berfikir naif dengan menyama ratakan semua orang dengan apa yang dia rasakan tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang tersebut.

"Aku mengerti" gumam singkat Naruto.

Secara moral, mungkin membuat pelayan menjadi teman dan menyuruh mereka makan dan duduk bersama dalam satu meja adalah hal yang baik. Tapi ingat, itu sama saja kau menginjak harga diri para maid dan tidak menghargai pekerjaan yang telah mereka lakoni selama bertahun-tahun. Salah satu kebanggaan seorang maid adalah dengan melakukan tugas tanpa adanya kesalahan, bukannya duduk manis dan ikut merasakan kemewahan. Tapi tetap saja...

_Cetak_

Seluruh maid sangat terkejut ketika deretan kursi seketika muncul saat Naruto menjentikan jarinya pelan. Semua kursi itu berderet tepat di belakang masing-masing para maid dalam posisi berjejer rapi di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto. Ratusan pasang mata saling menatap satu sama lain bertanda bingung dan cukup terkagum melihat kemampuan dari Naruto. Sedangkan sang kepala maid, dia hanya menatap Naruto heran seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa? Menyantap makanan dengan barisan wanita yang hanya berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh itu membuatku risih, Jadi cepatlah duduk sebelum selera makanku hilang karena kelakuan kalian"

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka semua bingung harus berbuat apa dengan perintah dari Naruto. Tapi saat melihat kepala maid yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya, merekapun secara serempak menduduki kursi walau masih sedikit ragu.

Melihat semua maid telah duduk, Narutopun mengangguk puas dan memulai acara makannya dengan pelan. Keheningan terjadi, begitu tenang dan damai yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan sendok dan garpu saat bersentuhan dengan piring.

Walau tampak sedikit kasar, tapi entah kenapa kepala maid merasa kalau Naruto seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan mereka? Walau mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih dan sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani profesi sebagai maid, tetap saja ada kalanya mereka merasakan yang namanya perasaan 'lelah'. Bangun di waktu senja dan mulai melakukan pekerjaaan adalah rutinitas mereka, setelah itu para maid akan berdiri berjejer untuk menunggu tuan mereka selesai sarapan. Bayangkan saja, seberapa sakitnya pergelangan kaki dengan melakukan semua kegiatan itu?

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, entah dengan tekhnik apa Tuan barunya malah memunculkan semua kursi ini untuk diduduki oleh para maid. Padahal Naruto belum satu hari menjadi tuan rumah, tapi sikapnya sungguh berbeda jauh dari semua tuan yang pernah dia layani. Mungkin ini hanyalah sudut pandang dari apa yang dia rasakan, tapi entalah, siapa yang tau?

10 menit terlewat, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Dia sendiri cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah diajari masalah sopan santun dalam menjadi Tuan rumah, tapi entah kenapa dia malah melakukannya seakan dia sudah paham betul dengan semua ini? Hmmm... Mungkin tubuh _Monarch_ ini juga berpengaruh terhadap sifat dan kepribadiaannya.

Membersihkan mulut dan tangannya, Naruto lalu berdiri dan menghadap kearah maid. Secara serempak mereka semua ikut berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto. Astaga, Naruto benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan semua keformalan ini. Tapi sudalah, setidaknya mereka tidak mengganggu kesehariannya. Hmmm? Mungkin...

Pandangan Naruto beralih kearah salah satu maid yang nampak sesekali melirik kearahnya dengan semburat merah. Tapi saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, pandangan maid tersebut langsung berpindah kearah lain dengan gugupnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Victoria? Ingatkan Naruto untuk mengajari sedikit tata krama kepada wanita itu.

"Aku akan keluar untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan. Selama itu, lakukanlah pekerjaan seperti biasa dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk tanpa izin dariku". Wow, perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Bahkan sang pemilikpun terkejut dengaj sifat yang dia miliki saat ini. Huhhh, sepertinya tubuh Monarch berhasil mengubah cukup banyak dari kepribadianya.

"Baik Tuan!"

Hamun harus Naruto akui, mereka semua benar-benar kompak. Bahkan kadang Naruto sempat lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa semua maid yang ada dalam ruangan ini adalah Sekelompok... Iblis! Benar, mereka semua adalah Iblis, sangat jelas terasa dari aura yang mereka pancarkan. Namun tentu saja, mereka hanyalah Iblis kelas rendah yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang maid. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak masalah dengan semua ini, dia juga tau kalau tidak semua Iblis itu bersifat jahat. Jadi, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya selagi mereka semua tau dimana letak tata krama yang diluar pemahaman para Iblis.

Merasa cukup, Iapun berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan kediaman super megah tersebut bersama dengan semua pelayan baru yang dia miliki.

.

.

.

.

Menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan, sungguh keramaian yang memanjakan mata. Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan santai untuk menyusuri jalan kota Kuoh yang nampak begitu ramai oleh para pejalan kaki. Bukannya sok narsis, tapi memang benar kalau hampir setiap wanita yang melihatnya selalu memerah dan berbisik-bisik hal yang sialnya bisa dengan jelas dia dengar. Salahkan saja tingkat kesensitifan telinga Iblis yang ia miliki.

Sebenarnya ia tidak punya tujuan tertentu, Naruto hanya ingin berjalan santai dan lebih mengenal bagaimana keadaan Kota yang akan dia tempati mulai saat ini. Seperti yang dia duga, manusia bukanlah satu-satunya yang melakukan pekerjaan di kota ini. Ada banyak makhluk supranatural yang didominasi oleh Iblis juga ikut berbaur dan melakukan pekerjaan selayaknya manusia. Memang cukup mengganggu, tapi Naruto tidak merasakan adanya niat jahat dari semua makhkuk supranatural itu. Jadi untuk saat ini dia hanya akan membiarkannya.

Berbicara soal Iblis, Naruto kembali teringat akan pekerjaan yang akan dia lakukan dalam dua hari ke depan. Entah ini suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan, yang pasti reuni nanti tidak akan semulus seperti yang seharusnya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya, penghinatan yang merenggut semua kepercayaan dan kehidupannya. Tapi dia juga harus berterima kasih akan hal itu, karena dengan begitu ia bisa membuka pikirannya bahwa hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti apa yang kita inginkan.

_Deggg_

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia sampai disebuah taman kota. Pandangannya menelusuri kesegala arah saat sensornya menangkap adanya aura asing dari tempat ini.

'energi yang begitu pekat, siapa makhluk yang bisa mengeluarkan energi sepekat ini?' pikirnya.

Taman ini tampak sepi dan hanya suara air mancur yang dapat dia dengar. Bahkan suara hewan maupun serangga tidak dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya. dalam momentum ini Narutopun sadar bahwa, saat ini dia sedang berada dalam sebuah barier yang melingkupi seluruh taman.

'penghalang? Sepertinya lain kali aku harus meningkatkan sensorku untuk lebih berjaga-jaga' Pikirnya karena tidak dapat merasakan adanya penghalang di daerah ini.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Yare-yare, apa yang aku temukan disini?"

Derap langkah diringi oleh suara seorang pria mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Dari balik pohon, sesosok pria berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan senyuman aneh tercantum di bibirnya. Ia lalu berhenti tepat 5 meter dari hadapan Naruto dan masih menatap Naruto dengan senyuman.

'aura ini, Malaikat jatuh, kah?'.

Pandangan Naruto menajam saat menyadari bahwa pria yang saat ini berdiri santai di depannya adalah seorang Malaikat jatuh. Lebih dari itu, tingkat energi yang bisa Naruto ukur benar-benar tidak main-main, hal ini menandakan bahwa pria tersebut mungkin salah satu petinggi dari ras itu.

"Apa yang membuat seorang malaikat jatuh datang menemuiku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat si pria menaikan satu alisnya bingung. "Woww, tidak kusangka seorang manusia bisa mengetahui identitasku. Jadi bisa jelaskan, siapakah kau ini?"

Naruto yakin melihat pria ini tersenyum, tapi aura gelap dan tekanan intimidasinya seakan berkata lain. Apa lagi sekarang? Kemarin malam dia sudah didatangi oleh sang _Hakuryuuko, _dan sekarang ia harus kembali berhadapan dengan seorang malaikat jatuh! Ayolah, tidak bisakah dia mendapat ketenangan yang layak?

"Apa maumu?"

"Hohoho, sepertinya kau cukup kasar anak muda. Bertanya kepada orang yang menanyaimu, bukankah itu tidak sopan?" Walau santai, tapi sebenarnya pria ini cukup terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh tekananya.

'sungguh menarik' batinya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, apakah semua makhluk yang datang menemuinya harus selalu menanyakan hal yang sama?

"Kalau kau tidak punya keperluan denganku, aku akan pergi" memasukan kedua tangan dalam kantong celana, Naruto berbalik dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat penghalang tidak mengizinkannya untuk keluar..

"Tenanglah dulu anak muda, mari kita bicara beberapa hal"

Naruto melirik kebelakang. "Lepaskan penghalang ini"

"Hey, hey, santailah sedikit. Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana sebelum menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku"

Ekpresi itu, ekpresi wajah yang paling Naruto benci. Mengeluarkan senyuman licik seakan mengatakan bahwa merekalah yang sedang memegang kendali dalam setiap keadaan.

"Hahhhh..." Helaan nafas Naruto keluarkan. Mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari dalam saku dan mengangkatnya keatas...

_Pranggggg!_

Kedua bola mata si pria membola saat melihat dengan mudahnya Naruto menghancurkan penghalang yang dia buat hanya dengan sabetan tangan. Terlihat lobang menganga tercipta dari hasil sabetan tangan Naruto. Walau itu hanyalah penghalang biasa, tapi bahkan _High Devil_ pun tidak bisa menghancurkannya semudah itu.

Selesai, Naruto lalu berjalan hendak keluar dari penghalang yang sudah memiliki lobang dari hasil serangannya. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba si pria sudah berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang terancung beberapa senti dari lehernya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku" hilang sudah senyuman penuh akan kelicingan, yang tersisa hanyalah pandangan tajam dan aura yang benar-benar tidak mengenakan. Tapi sayang, hal itu tentu tidak berpengaruh kepada Naruto.

"Di duniaku dulu, mengancungkan senjata sama dengan memancing sebuah peperangan, kau tau?" ucapan datar Naruto membuat wajah si pria berkerut bingung.

"Apa maksud~"

_Deggg_

Insting dari veteran perang berbunyi dari dalam kepala si Pria, Dengan cepat dia melompat jauh kebelakang saat tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan keluar dari bawah Naruto dan menyabetkan pedang panjang yang hampir saja memenggal kepalanya.

Tatapannya menajam dan posisinya berubah menjadi kesiagaan. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat sebuah bayangan berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto. Bayangan itu memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan tinggi, di tangan kananya terdapat sebuah pedang hitam yang tadi hampir saja memenggal kepalanya. Kedua mata berwarna putih dan terdapat syal merah panjang kebelakang yang mengikat lehernya.

Dari apa yang dia ketahui, kalau tidak salah kemampuan untuk memanipulasi monster bayang berdasarkan imajinasi adalah milik pengguna _Sacred Gear Longnius Annihilation Maker. _Kalau saja hal itu benar, berarti saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan pemilik _Sacred Gear_ _Longnius_ yang masuk dalam jajaran _Top Three Lognius_ terkuat. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum...

**"Biarkan saya yang mengurusnya Tuan!"**

"...!"

Tinggu dulu! Bukankah makhluk hasil ciptaan _Annihilation Maker_ tidak memiliki kehendak untuk bisa berbicara? Selain itu, ia juga baru sadar kalau tubuh Naruto sama sekali tidak memancarkan aura dari manusia pemilik sebuah _Sacred Gear_.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu yang paling cepat bertindak _Igris"_

_Slashhhhhhh_

**"Kekk,! Untuk kali ini, biar saya saja yang melakukannya Tuan!"**

Satu belum cukup, Sekarang muncul lagi satu bayangan dengan bentuk aneh yang bisa berbicara. Dan parahnya, mereka semua menunduk kepada pemuda manusia itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

"_Beru_, apa kau juga tertarik dengan pria itu? Hmmmm... Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kedua makhkuk yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan Naruto langsung menatap tajam si pria. Sedangkan untuk sosok yang ditatap, entah kenapa bulu kuduknya merinding saat melihat dan merasakan pancaran kekuatan dari kedua makhluk _abnormal_ itu. Ini jelas tidak wajar! Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau makhluk apa yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

'ini gawat, Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begitu rumit. Lagipula siapa yang tau manusia ini memiliki dua makhluk semengerikan itu?'. Pikirnya.

**"Kalau boleh berpendapat, sepertinya dia lebih kuat dari bocah Naga yang sebelumnya aku lawan"**

"...!"

"Maksudmu, bocah _Hakuryuuko _itu? Aku rasa kau benar. Bagaimana denganmu, _Beru_?"

"...!"

**"Kikk, Dia lemah!"**

Pria itu hanya dian mendengarkan. '_Hakuryuuko? _Ahhh, jadi dialah yang sudah berhasil membuat Vali sekarat'. Pikir si pria yang ternyata adalah Azazel.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, Vali mengatakan kalau orang yang dia lawan adalah seorang pemuda Iblis berambut pirang dengan sesosok makhkuk hitam pengguna pedang. Dari penampilan, pemuda ini memang sangat mirip dengan apa yang digambarkan oleh Vali. Tapi kalau benar dia adalah orangnya, lalu kenapa Azazel sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan aura Iblis dari dalam tubuhnya?

'kalau benar dia adalah orangnya, maka ini tidak akan mudah'. Pikir Azazel. Padahal tujuan awalnya hanyalah untuk mencari tau identitas pemuda yang entah kenapa berhasil masuk kedalam penghalang yang dia buat. Dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ternyata berhasil membuat muridnya sekarat.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku serahkan dia pada kalian"

Sepersekian detik setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya...

_Blarrrrrrr_

Maka sedetik itu juga Ledakan besar terjadi dan menghancurkan tempat Azazel berpijak tadi. Untung saja ia masih sempat melompat dan terbang di udara dengan sayapnya. Ia menatap tajam tempatnya berpijak yang saat ini sudah hancur oleh salah satu makhluk bayangan berbentuk semut.

'kecepatan dan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan'. Dia tidak bisa berbohong untuk mengatakan kalau makhluk hitam yang satu ini memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik yang tidak main-main. Lihat saja, tanah yang sebelumnya datar dan kokoh, sekarang telah berubah menjadi kawah seluas 20 meter dengan kedalaman hampir mencapai 2 meter.

'seperti yang aku duga, ini tidak akan mu~'

_Slashhhh_

Hampir saja! sebuah sabetan pedang memaksanya untuk kembali mengepakan sayap dan mundur cukup jauh kebelakang. Pandangannya menajam ketika melihat bayangan yang satunya lagi sempat melompat dan hampir memotongnya menjadi dua bagian sebelum kembali jatuh ke tanah akibat gaya tarik gravitasi.

'astaga, sudah dua kali nyawaku hampir melayang. Kecepatan kedua makhkuk ini benar-benar gila'. Pikir Azazel sambil menunduk untuk melihat sayatan kecil merobek baju dan kulit perutnya.

Kedua kubuh saling menatap dalam pandangan yang berbeda. Naruto yang hanya memandang datar dari darat, dan Azazel yang menatap tajam dari udara. Dilihat dari posisinya, jelas saat ini Naruto tidaklah diuntungkan.

'oke, ayo berpikir sejenak'. Azazel memandang kedua makhluk hitam secara bergantian. 'dari perkatan Vali, dia melawan sebuah bayangan yang menggunakan pedang. Kecepatan dan penggunaan pedangnya sangatlah luar biasa, Bahkan tanpa sihir dia bisa merobek armor _Balance Breakar_ layaknya memotong sebuah kertas. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau menghancurkannya, makhkuk itu akan selalu beregenerasi. Dengan semua kemampuan itu, makhluk ini bisa dengan mudah membuat Vali sekarat bahkan tanpa adanya perlawanan berarti'.

Astagaa, hal ini membuat kepala Azazel pusing. Ayolahhh, satu makhluk dari mereka bisa membuat Vali sekarat, dan sekarang Ia harus berhadapan dengan dua makhluk yang dia yakini memiliki kemampuan tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi dari semua itu, sebenarnya yang menjadi perhatian penuh Azazel saat ini adalah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Keberadaannya sangatlah misterius, Bahkan saat melawan Vali dia hanya menonton dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Terlebih lagi Azazel sama sekali tidak merasakan aura apapun dari dalam tubuhnya selain aura manusia biasa, Ini sungguh membingungkan!

'huhhh... Sepertinya masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui'. Pikirnya miris.

Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya diam dan menatap datar Azazel yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jujur saja, dia cukup jengah dengan lawan yang memiliki kemampuan meneyebalkan itu. Terbang adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan kau tau? Yahh, tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Merepotkan..." Menutup manat sejenak, Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan seperti hendak pergi dari situ. "Ada hal lain yang harus aku urus, jadi masalah disini aku serahkan pada kalian"

Azazel tentu terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. "Heyy, tunggu anak muda!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Kalau kau ingin bertarung, hadapi saja kedua prajuritku itu, aku jamin mereka tidak akan mengecewakan"

_Kekkk kekkk_

Ingin kembali berbicara, tapi Azazel urunkan niatnya saat ia melihat salah satu prajurit berbentuk semut yang dimaksud sedikit bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh. Namun dalam sekejab...

_Deggg_

_Kakkkk kakkk_

"Ughh!"

Sumpah, Azazel hampir saja terjatuh ketika hawa niat membunuh yang melebihi akal sehat menyerang mentalnya.

'a-apa-apaan ini!'. Pikirannya berteriak kencang, dengan susah payah ia meningkatkan kualitas mental agar bisa mengimbangi tekanan luar biasa ini. Lihat saja, bahkan burung-burung ikut ketakutan dan terbang menjauh dari area ini.

Untuk Naruto, dalam pusisi membelakangi dan menoleh kebelakang, dia hanya menatap prajurit bernama _Beru_ dengan pandangan datar. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, tapi aku harap kalian tidak membunuh malaikat jatuh itu. Terkhusus untukmu, _Beru!_"

_Degg_

Suara gelap menghapus aura membunuh dalam sekejab. Prajurit yang dimaksud menegang dan langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto serta berlutut hormat dengan sebulir keringat yang menghiasi pelipisnya.

**"Kikkkk... Sesuai perintah Tuan!". **Sedangkan prajurit bernama _Igris_, dia hanya berdiri diam di samping _Beru_ dengan ekpresi yang nampak takut.

Azazel tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat adegan ini. Beberapa saat sebelumnya dia dikejutkan oleh tekanan aura membunuh yang begitu gila, tapi sekarang yang dia lihat hanyalah adegan prajurit yang ketakutan atas kemarahan Tuannya. Dari situ Azazek berpikir, jika kedua makhkuk ini sampai ketakutan seperti itu, maka sebesar apakah kekuatan dari Pemuda ini? Sungguh, ini mengganggu pikirannya jika dia tidak mengetahui tingkat kemampuan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" kembali menghadap kedepan, Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Azazel tentu tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Dia tidak tau apakah pemuda itu ada dipihak mana, jadi dia tidak akan membiarkannya peegi begitu saja.

'kalau bicara tidak berhasil, maka yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah...'

_Shingggggg_

Bagaikan seni di siang hari, ratusan lingkaran sihir secara berkala muncul memenuhi langit tepat di atas tempat Naruto dan kedua prajuritnya berada. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak keatas. Kedua prajuritnyapun melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!" Kali ini Azazel berbicara dengan nada super serius dan tajam. Bagaimanapun juga, manusia dengan kemampuan seperti itu tanpa sebuah Sacred Gear adalah hal yang sangat-sangat langkah bahkan tidak ada dalam sejarah, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia melepaskan manusia seberbahaya ini. Walau Vali mengatakan kalau yang dia lawan adalah seekor Iblis, tapi tetap saja Azazel sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan setetespun aura Iblis dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Hal ini sungguh membuatnya bingung dan frustasi jika ia tidak menemukan jawaban dari sang empuhnya sendiri.

Naruto kembali melirik kearah Azazel. "Kau mencobanya terlalu jauh" pandangan Naruto beralih ke sekeliling untuk melihat keadaan taman yang begitu indah dengan adanya air mancur dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasinya. "Apa kau serius ingin menghancurkan taman seindah ini?"

Mendengar itu membuat Azazel menyeringat bingung. Apa pemuda ini serius untuk lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan taman dibandingkan dirinya? Maksudku, Lihatlah, bukankah lingkaran sihir sebanyak ini bisa membuatmu berada dalam bahaya? Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih mengkhawatirkan taman dibanding nyawamu sendiri?! Tapi tunggu sebentar! Melihat dari kemampuan dua prajuritnya itu, jangan-jangan semua lingkaran sihir ini bukanlah ancaman untuknya? Astagaaa, Azazel tidak ingin memikirkannya!

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan ini". Jawab Azazel.

Naruto diam. kalau boleh jujur, dia menyesal karena sudah datang ke tempat ini. Ayolah, Dari semua wilayah yang ada di Bumi, kenapa juga harus Jepang yang menjadi tempat di mana dirinya harus tinggal!? Kalau saja ini bukanlah permintaan terakhir dari _Monarch_ tua itu, mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah bersantai disebuah pantai indah bernama _Bali, _setidaknya itulah yang dia lihat dari ingatan seorang turis yang dia ambil saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di dunia manusia. Sekedar informasi, Naruto sangatlah mengagumi yang namanya keindahan alam, jadi tidak mungkin dia sudi untuk membiarkannya rusak. Karena itulah, Naruto hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah akan kelakuan malaikat jatuh tua ini.

"_Igris, Beru_... Cukup sampai disini". Mendengar perintah tuannya, _Igris_ dengan cepat berlutut ala seorang kesatria.

"Sesuai perintah anda",

Namun sepertinya _Beru_ sedikit tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. Lihatlah dia, dengan tatapan tajam dia terus menatap Azazel bagaikan seekor pemangsa yang mendapat mangsanya. Sebenarnya hal ini cujup sering terjadi, itu diakibatkan oleh sifat alami _Beru_ yang sangat ingin membuktikan dirinya sebagai yang terkuat.

"_Beru..."_

_Beru_ tersentak mendengar teguran dingin dari tuannya. Akhirnya iaoun berbalik dan melakukan hal yang sama yaitu berlutut hormat.

"Kikkk... Tuan!"

Setelah itu, mereka berduapun kembali ke bayangan tubuh Naruto. Melihat kejadiantersebut, Azazel semakin yakin bahwa kedua makhluk tadi berasal dari bayangan Naruto.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk menghilangkan lingkaran sihirmu itu"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, dalam sekejab semua lingkaran sihir yang memenuhi langit lenyap seketika. Azazel benar-benar bershukur karena pertarungan tidak perlu terjadi, karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin merusak keindahan dari sebuah taman.

"Seperti yang aku katakan,aku hanya ingin bica~"

"...!"

Azazel tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat keberadaan Naruto tiba-tiba saja hilang dalam pandangan maupun peredarannya. Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah sebuah sosok bayangan yang mirip seperti sebelumnya yang sempat berdiri di tempat Naruto berada namun kembali menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali.

"A-apa yang..." Mulut Azazel bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa terkejut yang dia rasakan saat ini. Apa-apaan ini! Apa dia baru saja di permainkan oleh seorang bocah!?

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan rasa malu dan amarah yang begitu membara. Tidak bisa dipercaya ia barus saja dibodohi oleh seorang bocah. Amarahnya memuncak, tapi kembali mereda saat ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena terlalu menganggap remeh lawannya. Ia tidak menyangka bocah itu bisa menghilang begitu saja tanpa bisa dideteksi oleh sensornya. Bila seperti itu, berarti Naruto telah berada ditempat yang cukup jauh dari sini. Sihir teleportasi memang lumrah dalam dunia supranatural, namun sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun makhkuk yang bisa melakukan teleport tanpa adanya lingkaran sihir, setidaknya itulah yang dia ketahui.

"Astagaa, bocah itu benar-benar penuh misteri" gumam Azazel.

'sepertinya aku akan mencari info lebih dari Vali, termasuk kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa lawannya adalah seorang Iblis yang seharusnya jelas-jelas hanyalah seorang manusia dengan kemampuan yang begitu aneh'. Batinnya sebelum menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi meninggalkan kesunyian taman yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_Shingggg_

Di sebuah gang sempit, secara tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dalam keheningan. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk memastikan dimana dirinya berada.

'sudah kuduga, membuat beberapa prajurit menyebar keseluruh kota adalah pilihan yang tepat' pikirnya.

Menekukan kedua kaki, Ia lalu melompat tinggi hingga sampai diatas puncak gedung berlantai puluhan. Pandangannya menatap datar jalan raya yang terletak cukup jauh di bawahnya. Kualitas sensor Ia tingkatkan agar kejadian tadi tidak terjadi lagi, bisa merepotkan jika Ia kembali terekspos oleh makhkuk Supranatural seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah dia sampai di dunia ini, Naruto sudah melakukan beberapa hal untuk mencari informasi, salah satunya adalah dengan menyebar ribuan prajurit bayangannya ke segala penjuru jepang. Walau dia sudah melihat beberapa ingatan dari warga lokal, tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup untuk mengetahui seluk beluk dari negara ini. Berdasarkan ingatan dari bayangan yang Ia sebar, ada banyak jenis makhkuk supranatural yang berada dalam Negara ini. Dia mengetahui bahwa mayoritas makhluk yang mendiami Jepang adalah ras manusia, Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh. Ada juga ras Youkai yang memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di balik dimensi Kota Kyoto dan tidak ingin terjerat dengan ras lainnya.

Dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki, Naruto dapat mencerna semua informasi itu dengan mudah, bayangannyapun memiliki kemampuan untuk berkamuflase terhadap bayangan makhluk atau benda apapun dan tidak akan bisa dideteksi oleh siapapun selain Naruto sendiri, jadi penyusupan adalah salah satu dari banyaknya hal luar biasa yang Naruto miliki. Selain itu ia juga telah membaca _Aksra_ semesta yang di tunjukan oleh _Shadow Monarch_ kepadanya saat latihan dulu untuk mengetahui segala informasi tentang berbagai ras dan sejarah yang ada di dunia ini. Termasuk keberadaan para Dewa, Naga, _Great War_, Manusia pengguna Sacred Gear, dan semua jenis makhluk supranatural lainnya.

Untuk masalah bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui jenis energi dari ras lain, _Shadow Monarch_ mengatakan bahwa tubuh ini akan secara otomatis memberitahukan kepada Naruto jenis aura apa saja yang akan dia temui nanti. Dengan semua kekuatan abnormal tersebut, sampai saat ini Naruto masih tidak mengetahui makhkuk apa sebenarnya _Shadow Monarch_ itu. Semua kekuatan dan pengetahuan yang dia miliki sungguh jauh dari batas kata logika, bahkan untuk para makhkuk Supranatural sekalipun. Setiap kali Ia bertanya, Shadow Monarch selalu saja menjawab bahwa dia sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Yang dia tau hanyalah harus mewariskan kekuatan ini kepada yang pantas, dan beberapa pengetahuan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tau kenapa bisa muncul dalam otaknya. Apakah mungkin dia adalah seorang Dewa? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Dewa bisa lupa akan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya sendiri!? Sudalah, memikirkannya selalu membuat kepala Naruto pusing.

_Deggg_

Selesai dengan pikirannya, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan adanya aura Iblis familiar yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Pandangannya menatap kesegala penjuru untuk mencari asal aura ini, dan tatapannyapun berhenti disebuah wilayah yang memiliki beberapa gedung dalam satu kompleks. Ia bisa melihat wilayah tersebut berada di pinggiran jalan raya dengan adanya pagar sebagai pembatas. Jika dia perhatikan, sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan 'SMA Kuoh' tertampang jelas di samping gerbang masuk akademi tersebut.

'aura ini?!'. Batin Naruto ketika merasakan aura yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sakit. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah aura miliknya!

.

Sepasang mata hijau itu menatap datar sebuah SMA yang terpapang jelas di hadapannya. Saat ini Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang masuk akademi Kuoh. Pancaran aura yang dia rasakan tadi semakin jelas terasa, bahkan terdapat beberapa aura lain yang juga cukup membuatnya terkejut. Sebut saja aura Naga dan pedang suci yang juga terdapat dalam akademi ini.

'tidak salah lagi, ini memang aura milik mereka berdua. Cih, bahkan di dunia manusiapun mereka masih selalu bersama'. Pikir Naruto ketika sebuah kilasan masa lalu menyerang otaknya.

"Hey anak muda, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?"

Fokus Naruto teralihkan oleh ucapan seorang pria dengan badan yang cukup kekar. Dari penampilannya, jelas bahwa dia adalah penjaga gerbang dari sekolah ini. Pria kekar itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan tampang sangar yang pasti bisa membuat seorang gadis menangis ketakutan.

"Apa kau ingin mendaftar ke sekolah ini?"

Naruto diam sambil menatap datar pria yang berajark tidak lebih satu meter dari hadapannya. Dari aura yang dia pancarakan, pria ini jelas hanyalah seorang manusia biasa berbadan kekar. Hmm? Apakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari pria ini?

_Tengg Tonggg Tenggg Tongg_

Tapi sebelum menjawab, sebuah dentuman bel berbunyi dari arah sekolah mengalihkan pandangan si pria.

"Huhh, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga". Ucapnya sambil berjalan kembali ke posko penjagaan. Tapi sebelum itu ia berbalik dan mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Kalau kau ingin mendaftar, sebaikanya kau segera ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan dokumen perpindahanmu".

Naruto tidak merespon, Ia hanya diam dan menatap datar lusinan siswa yang secara bergerombol mulai keluar dari wilayah sekolah. Tidak sedikit orang yang menatapnya penasaran sekaligus takjub. Lihatlah para betina itu, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain terpana saat menatap sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri diam tepat di hadapan gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku santai. Sedangkan untuk para pria, mereka hanya bisa menatap sirik dan mengutuk keberadaan sosok setampan ini.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya gerombolan siswa mulai berkurang hingga menyisahkan beberapa orang saja yang ikut keluar dari wilayah akademi.

"..."

Mata Naruto menajam ketika dirinya melihat tiga orang siswa bertampang bodoh sedang melakukan perbincangan yang entah kenama membuat Naruto merasa jijik. Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya fokusnya hanya terpatok kepada salah satu pemuda dari ketiga makhluk bodoh itu. Pemuda berambut coklat dengan adanya aura kuat terpancar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dari jenis energi yang dia pancarkan, Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa ini adalah aura _Sacred Gear_ sekelas _Longnius_ dengan basis kekuatan seekor naga. Dan dari tingkatannya, ia bisa katakan bahwa Naga yang ada dalam tubuh pemuda mesum itu merupakan salah satu dari dua Naga surgawi yang tertera dalam _Aksara_ semesta. Tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah aura milik _Ddraig, _kaisar naga merah yang menjadi rival dari _Albion_ sang kaisar naga putih yang sebelumnya sempat menjadi lawannya.

Setelah bertemu dengan sang _Hakuryuuko _dan malaikat jatuh, apakah sekarang giliran sang _Sekiryuutei? _Naruto heran, apakah ini memang takdir yang sudah di gariskan, Ataukah hanya sekedar lelucon?

"Matsuda, Motohama, aku baru ingat kalau ada kegiatan klub yang harus aku hadiri"

"Ehhh, benarkah? Hahh, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan DVD terbaru dari _Icha-icha Paradise_ lohh"

"Ughh, aku telena! Tapi kegiatan klub ini juga penting, mungkin lain kali saja. sampai jumpa!"

"..."

Kau tau, ada banyak hal yang Naruto benci di dunia ini. Tapi percayalah, makhluk mesum adalah yang terburuk dari semua itu. Matanya terus menatap Issei yang berlari menjauh dari dua temannya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

Oww, Naruto baru sadar! Ternyata dalam tubuh pemuda itu juga terpancar aura Iblis. Sepertinya tekanan aura Naga yang dia miliki sedikit menekan aura Iblisnya. Tapi, bukankah aneh? Seharusnya _Sacred Gear_ hanya di tunjukan oleh ras manusia, jadi tidak mungkin seorang Iblis bisa memilikinya. Hal ini tentu tidak berlaku bagi sang _Hakuryuuko _yang dia lawan sebelumnya, itu karena setengah tubuhnya masilah seorang manusia, jadi kemungkinan untuk mendapat _Sacred Gear _masih dalam kata wajar. Tapi untuk kasus pemuda mesum itu, tentu tidakpah wajar. Hmmmm...? Atau jangan-jangan!

Melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto berjalan memasuki akademi Kuoh dan mengikuti pemuda berambut coklat tadi. Dari apa yang dia rasakan, aura Iblis cukup banyak terpancar dari dalam sekolah ini walau jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, dan beberapa Iblis tersebut seperti membentuk sebuah kelompok dan menempati dua gedung yang berbeda.

'Huhh, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu mereka di dunia manusia. apa mereka berdua sudah mendapat beberapa budak Iblis? Sepertinya begitu, lagipupa usia mereka sudah cukup untuk mendapat alat itu'

Naruto terus mengikuti arah pancaran energi pemuda tadi, dan Iapun bisa melihat sebuah gedung tua yang terletak di bagian belakang gedung pembelajaran.

'ternyata benar...'. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung tersebut dan menatap dari bawa keatas. '... Membuat sang _Sekiryuutei _menjadi budak Iblis, entah kenapa keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu'.

_Deggggg!_

Untuk sesaat mata Naruto sedikit membulat walau dengan cepat kembali seperti biasa. 'kehadiran ini...'. bibir Naruto sedikit melengkung menunjukan seriangain tipis, sepertinya hal menarik akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Yahh, walaupun ini tidak akan menjadi awalan yang bagus.

.

.

.

.

[Beberapa menit yang lalu Di dalam kedung tua]

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu. Untuk beberapa saat Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi saat masuknya oemuda yang tadi di ikuti oleh Naruto. tidak ada yang berbicara satu kata pun, amun seorang wanita berambut Crimson membuka suaranya.

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah ada di sini. Sebelum kita memulai aktivitas klub, ada sesuatu yang harus aku memberitahukan kepada kalian semua". Ucap seorang gadis berseragam dengan rambut merah Crimson. [Rias Gremory]

"Ojou-sama, apa kau ingin aku untuk menjelaskan situasi?"

Rias dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya untuk menolak tawaran dari seorang wanita berpakaian maid yang bernama Grayfia. Lalu, iapun melanjutkan ucapan.

"Sebenarnya ..."

_Shingggg_

Namun pada saat Rias berbicara, sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan mereka semua, minus bagi Grayfia. Lingkaran sihir itu cukup asing bagi beberapa orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, tapi sebuah suara mengidentifikasinya...

"... Namikaze!". Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Rias dengan wajah sinisnya.

Cahaya bersinar memenuhi ruangan dan seseorang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Fuuhhh, Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke dunia manusia".

Orang yang muncul adalah seorang pria dalam setelan merah, Dia mengenakan jas santai dengan kemeja hitam. Dia tampak memiliki umur kisaran belasan 17-18 tahun dengan wajah tampan dan rambut jabrik berwarna merah. Dengan santai pemuda itu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan sebelum berhenti setelah menemukan Rias.

"Ohohoho, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Rias-chan". Ucapanya dengan senyuman aneh.

Dari pandanagn Rias, tidak ada hal lain selain ekpresi sinis menyertai tatapannya. Pemuda itu semakin mengembangkan senyumannya dan berjalan mendekati Rias sebelum mengambio lembut tangan kananya dan membungkuk ala seorang pangeran.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Rias Gremory"

Tidak ada yang bersuara, semua hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan berbagai macam ekpresi. Terkhusus bagi Issei yang sedari tadi memandang bingung keadaan ini.

"... Lepaskan aku, Menma!"

Rias menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda bernama Menma itu. Bukannya marah, Menma malah menyeringai dan kembali menegakan badannya. Melihat itu emosi Issei mulai naik karena tidak terima melihat Buchounya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oi kau, aku tidak peduli siapa kau tapi sikap kasarmu benar-benar tidak bisa di terima!" Ucap Issei dengan emosi.

Pandangan Menma beralih kearah Issei. "Seorang budak berani berbicara padaku? Sungguh menggelikan, sepertinya kau tidak tau cara mengatur budak-budakmu ehh, Rias"

Emosi Issei semakin memuncak ketika mendengar pernyataan yang penuh akan cibiran itu. Namun sebelum Ia bisa membalas...

Tokk Tokkk Tokk

"..."

Hening kembali melanda dan semua mata langsung berpindah kearah pintu yang merupakan sumber dati suara ketokan. Tanpa ada yang mau bergerak, sesuatu di balik pintu memutar knok dan membukanya secara perlahan.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki mengiringi kesunyian yang terjadi dalam ruangan tersebut. Sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang Pemuda itu berhenti dan menggulirkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru untuk menatap sekumpulan Iblis yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Kebanyakan orang hanya menatap bingung dan heran akan kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Huhh, siapa lagi kali ini? Apakah budak bodohmu yang lain?" Walau sempat bingung, namun Menma kembali lagi ke sifatnya yang tadi.

Tidak menghiraukannya, tatapan pemuda itu berhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang entah kenapa memiliki ekpresi yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Jika yang lain hanya diam dengan pandangan bingung, tapi mata itu malah menatap penuh akan kekagetan dan ketidak percayaan.

Pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sedingin es. Karena telah menemukan apa yang dia cara, Iapun membuka suaranya...

"Lama tidak bertemu... Rias Gremory"

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah Rias yang hanya bisa tertegun dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya sendiri, tidak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Rambut itu, wajah itu, mata itu, tidak salah lagi! Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan sebuah namamupun keluar dari mulutnya...

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**Halooo sobat, apa kalian lama menunggu? Yahhh terseralahhh.. jangan lupa komentar dan kritikannya yahh..**

**Sampao jumpa dalam caoter selanjutnya, byyyy!**


End file.
